I Sold My Soul
by Max-Without-Wings
Summary: I usually hate it when writers write themselves into their stories, but now i understand why they do. In this Fanfiction I sold my Soul to Crowley and now only have a week left of my year. I'm new to the Supernatural world so I'm sorry if I get any information wrong. This was ment for just my friends and I but they wanted to see if people would like it, so here we are. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking on my thingy even though the Summary probably wasn't too explanitory.**

**Have a good read, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, just myself, and someday my friends.**

* * *

_**Saturday**_

"Get the salt!" I ordered. Turning towards my friends, I saw them doing what they were trained to do. Olivia was dumping salt around us in a circle, while Maria loaded the guns. Throwing one to me I aimed it at the flickering being, and fired.

"Where are those bones, Carol?" I said impatiently into the phone.

I heard some clicking on the other end of the line, I guessed she was Googling something, or whatever it is she does to get us our information. I tell you, that girl is a genius.

"Down in the basement, they're located to the right of the stairs. But, hmm, that's strange." She muttered.

"What? What's strange?" I asked frantically, shooting at another ghost.

"You said there were only three ghosts spotted, right? Well it says here that there are about six bodies under there." Caroline said. I groaned into the phone.

"Alright, thanks girl. We'll call you once we're out of here." I said.

"Don't die." She warned, I snorted.

"No promises." I retorted before ending the call. I threw the phone to Olivia, who stuffed it into her pocket.

"What's going on? What'd she find." Olivia asked. I grabbed the shovel, fuel, lighter, and pistol from our bag, handing my shot gun to Maria.

"Carol found six bodies, but I only heard of the three ghosts. I'm going down to take a look." I informed her.

"What do we do?" Maria said, handing me my gun.

I looked at the two of them and thought for a moment. If either of them got hurt I wouldn't forgive myself. It was my fault we were in this stupid mess anyways.

**Flashback**

_We were on our way to Carol's house when something moving caught my eye in the abandoned building. I pulled up into the driveway, seeing a black car already there. Me, being stupid me, decided to check it out and make sure it wasn't teenagers being, well, teenagers. When I got closer to the door I realized the address._

_It was the case I was going to take on once I dropped off the girls. As soon as I turned around I was pulled into the building and thrown to the ground by a supernatural force. Maria and Olivia had ran in after me, only to have the doors slam shut once they got inside. Luckily, Maria had grabbed one of my bags before they came inside._

**End**

So now, here we were. Standing in a salt circle with three, possibly six, ghosts after us. All because of my freaking hunters curiosity.

"You two stay in the damn circle. Cover me, and if I'm not back within thirty minutes, call Carol. She'll figure something out. Just shoot whatever appears out of thin air. And for the love of all things chocolate, don't shoot me or any other living _human_. Got it?" I said, basically begging towards the end.

They nodded, having both heard it all before. Only this was the first time they've actually been to one of my cases. I smiled at them before checking to see if any more ghosts were around.

Luckily I had known the layout of the building before I came. So I knew where I was and how to get to the bodies. I ran to the left and turned right at the corner. I spotted an open door that lead to the basement.

I raised my gun and grabbed the flashlight off my belt loop. I never really thought that would ever be useful, until now of course. With my flashlight in my left hand and pistol in the other, I made my way down the solid basement steps.

I could make out a couple of voices, probably the other ghosts we haven't seen yet. Stepping down slowly the voices grew louder. I could just make out two of them, they seemed to be arguing. One of them must be stuck in a death echo or something.

I reached the bottom of the steps and hid behind the connecting wall. I raised my gun, ready to aim. Taking a breath I stepped into the open to shoot some ghosts, only to _be_ shot by some hunters.

* * *

**So, how'd I do? **

**I know that I probably did't explain their appearances very well, but hopefully everyone who has read this knows what everyone in the show looks like.**

**This is my first ****_Supernatural _****story so don't kill me if i getsome information wrong, I only just started watching from the end of Season Six.**

**Like i said in the Summary, this was only supposed to be for my friends and I but they wanted to see if it would be a hit.**

**Thanks for reading and tell me what you think, bad or good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two, if someone is actually reading this then here you go.**

* * *

Chapter 2

**_Still Saturday_**

I grabbed my outer right thigh where the bullet lodged into. I tried not to fall but ultimately failed, landing on my butt with a _thud_. All the while I was able to keep my scream of pain at bay, only a pained gasp escaping my lips.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard someone shout. I looked up and saw two men staring at me. Just as they started to race towards me a ghost flickered into my sight. I pulled my hand away from my bloody leg and grabbed my gun, raising it.

This action caused the two to stop in their tracks, since I was aiming just behind one of them, I think it was the one that shot me. The other one spoke up.

"Look, he didn't mean to shoot you. You don't need to kill him." He said. I just rolled my eyes and shot at the ghost behind the shooter, just as it had lunged. The surprised look on their faces was absolutely priceless once they figured out I had just saved him.

"Don't flatter yourselves." I muttered, painfully getting up and limping over to them. I looked at the three holes they had dug and sighed.

"I hope you know, there are three other bodies." I said looking between the two men.

The one that shot me had short brown hair that flowed up in the front. His box-like face emphasized his chiseled features, along with the high cheekbones. He was wearing a dark red shirt and a faded dark green jacket. His jeans had a couple of holes in them, but other than that they looked new.

The other one had longer brown hair that went just passed his narrowed face. Basically, he looked like Jesus. At least his hair anyways, and his facial features. Although he didn't have any facial hair. Neither of them did. He was wearing a yellow plaid shirt with the same torn jeans as the first one.

"Uh, um. Yep. Yeah, we knew _that_. We were just, um. We were just…" The first one tried, looking to the other for help.

"We were just, taking a break! Since we had already dug up and burned half of them." Jesus said. I raised an eyebrow at them and limped over to the stairs where I left my stuff. I grabbed my knife out of my boot and took off my top jacket, grumbling as I raised my knife to it.

"You guys own me a new coat, this was my favorite." I glared at them and cut it into some strips, tying them around the hole in my thigh. "And a pair of jeans." I added. Though these ones were really old. With my jacket now torn to shreds, I was left in my deep blue off the shoulder shirt. _And_ bloody jeans, but that's beside the point.

"Well, we'll start digging up the rest of the bodies. You just stay there." Jesus said kindly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not helpless, I can still dig. It'll go faster with one per grave. So let's get to it." I said standing up with my shovel in my hand. He looked like he was about to argue but the first one cut him off.

"Just let her, if she says she can handle it she can handle it." It was only then did I realize how deep his voice was.

I nodded my thanks to him then walked to the nearest grave, trying and failing not to limp. Ignoring the pain, I clenched my teeth and started digging.

About fifteen minutes later we were looking at the remains of three dead people. I had heard two gunshots come from upstairs, and it took all my willpower not to run up and see if my friends were okay.

I doused the bodies in fuel and watched at the boys lit them on fire. I sighed in relief, then grabbing my shovel I limped towards the stairs. All my energy was drained out of me, but I had to make it up to the girls. I lifted my left foot up to the first step, but ran into a slight problem.

You see, these stairs are seriously steep and tall. I wouldn't be able to get up them without practically crawling. I muttered a few choice words under my breath, but stopped once I felt a hand on my waist.

"Need some help?" The guy with the deep voice asked. I shook my head but looked back up the stairs and sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hold on tight." He said before picking my up. I looked over his shoulder to find Jesus with his and my supplies.

Once we reached the top of the stairs he put me down, and the other one handed me my things. I nodded and started limping towards where I left the girls.

"Living human coming in!" I yelled as I entered the room. I smiled when I saw that they were okay and still in the circle. "You guys okay?" I asked.

"Of course we're fine. It's not like we would shoot each other!" Maria exclaimed, but was still smiling.

"Oh my God! What happened to your leg?" Olivia asked. I huffed in response and limped over to them, welcoming their warm embrace.

"Ask them." I said pointing over my shoulder to the two hunters.

The girls looked over my shoulder to see what I was talking about and instantly tensed. I felt proud of them for taking my advice and trusting no one but ourselves. The two boys stood there awkwardly, one of the smiled and waved.

I guess it's time for introductions. I turned back towards the boys and held out my hand for them to shake.

"I'm Mackenzie, but my friends call me Red." I said. And there's a reason for my nickname. It isn't because of my fiery temper, but because of my long wavy red hair. That's right, I'm a red head. And for all of you out there with the 'ginger jokes' you can kindly shove them in your Dorito shoot. But I still have all the traits that come with being a red head. I have freckles (although not as much as some poor unfortunate souls) that dot over my pale skin, and blue eyes that some people said were as cold as ice. Good. I'm pretty tall for my gender and age, which is twenty nine.

"This is Olivia, and Maria." I said pointing to each as I said it.

Olivia was African-American with coffee colored skin, but the kind of coffee with sugar and cream. She had frizzy black hair that she always kept in a bun. Her dark ember eyes held something in them that some would describe as weirdness, but what I would describe as purely Olivia. She was just shorter than me, only because she was younger. Both of them were twenty seven.

Maria looked Italian, she had tan skin with straight, shiny black hair that fell just passed her shoulder blades. She was almost midget height, the shortest out of everyone in the room. Her head had just cleared my waist only last year. Her hazel eyes held curiosity in them, she wanted to help everyone she could. We all did.

"Hi, I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam." The one who carried me said. So I guess that meant Sam was Jesus.

"Thanks, for shooting me then helping me with the bodies, and up the stairs." I said to Dean.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were a ghost." He said.

"I would have done the same thing. Don't sweat it. Now we just need to get me to Carol's so I can stitch myself up." I muttered the last part. I turned towards the girls to find them each staring at one of the boys. I sighed and rolled my eyes, then snapped my fingers in their faces.

"Maria, can you pack up the salt and guns. Olivia, can you call Carol and tell her we're on our way. Leave out the part about me getting shot. And _I'll_ try not to scream in pain. One, two, three. Break!" I yelled and clapped my hands. As they set off to work I turned towards Sam and Dean.

"You boys need a place to stay tonight? My friend Carol has a house about eight miles away." I offered. They looked at each other before Sam nodded and Dean turned back to me.

"If it's okay with you and your friend then, yeah that would be great." Sam said.

"Alright, how about I ride with you so I can give you directions to the house. I can't drive with my leg and the girls know where it is." I said.

"Only if you promise not to get blood in my baby." Dean said. I raised an eyebrow but nodded and turned towards the girls.

"No stopping anywhere, okay? Just head straight to Carol's. I'm riding with the goons." I said, well aware that they could hear me. I was rewarded with them discussing something quietly back and forth.

"You just want to ride with them cause their hot." Olivia said through her smirk.

"No, I'm riding with them 'cause they shot me. So now I can't drive or go on missions for a couple of days." I replied.

"Technically you shouldn't be driving for a week or two. But since you're so damn stubborn.." Maria rolled her eyes at me. I just smiled.

"Since when have I ever followed any 'safety precautions'?" I asked.

"Never." They both replied.

"So you've noticed. Well get going. And if we're not back by morning don't look for me, cause I'm either dead or are close to it." I said, ushering them out the door and to the car.

"Stay safe, please. Oh and dibs on Sam." Olivia said, whispering the last part.

"Then I claim Dean!" Maria whispered as she stepped in the car. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you'd want the one who shot me." I muttered, shutting the passenger door behind Maria.

"Drive fast and make poor choices!" I called after the retreating car. After two honks my friends were halfway down the road. I shook my head and turned towards the boys

* * *

**So, nobody reviewed my first chapter but I don't care. I'm still going to post new chapters when I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**_Saturday… Still_**

"Poor choices?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's basically 'break a leg' but for driving." I explained. They looked at each other before nodding and opening the car doors. I limped over to the back driver side door and opened it, being very careful as to not get blood on the seat.

"Nice Impala." I stated.

"Yeah, she's a beauty." Dean said, rubbing the dashboard. I rolled my eyes and gave them directions to the house.

"So, uh, how long have you been a hunter?" Sam asked. Oh great, small talk. My most favorite thing in the entire world. I hope the sarcasm was noted.

"My entire life." I answered, putting pressure on my leg.

"And the others?" Dean asked, looking at me in his rearview mirror.

"They learned about my life a couple of years ago. When I was a kid my parents would only hunt in nearby towns so I was able to go to school for a little while, I met them in middle school. Look, they're really important to me. So if anything happens while you're staying, they come first. If you have to choose between saving me or them, it's them every time. Alright?" I asked.

"Hey, we get it. We'll keep them safe." Sam reassured me. I sighed in relief and let my head drop back to rest on the seat.

"Thanks." I said, closing my eyes tiredly, still gripping my thigh. I knew I hadn't lost enough blood to cause me to fall into a coma, so I could sleep without worry. That is, until I felt the right side of the car seat dip down slightly. But I didn't pay much attention to it until I heard a deep voice.

"Hello Sam, Dean."

"Jesus Christ!" I yelped, whipping my eyes open I grabbed my pistol and aimed it at the strange guy in the trench coat.

"No, I'm Castiel." He said with a puzzled look on his face. I let out a breath and combed my hair out of my face with my hand, still breathing raggedly from the surprise.

"Cas, this is Mackenzie. Mackenzie this is Castiel, he's an angel." Dean said.

I looked at the three of them. "Are you serious? You guys get a guardian angel? Lucky you. And is there a reason this one scared the crap out of me?" I asked.

The angel looked alarmed for a second as he looked down at where I was sitting. "I don't want to sit next to her." He said to Dean.

I laughed lightly and shook my head "Hon, it was a figure of speech. I didn't actually poop." I reassured him calmly. He smiled and nodded, then turned back to Dean.

"I'll still sit next to her." He said. I rolled my eyes and put my gun away. The car hit a bump and jolted my leg. I hissed in pain and grabbed it.

"Dean, if you don't want blood in your baby, you can't hit so many bumps." I warned through clenched teeth.

"Sorry Red." He said, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Cas, you wanna help her out with that?" Sam asked, turning around to face us.

"Help her out with what?" I asked cautiously, eyeing the angel.

He looked at Sam and a look of realization crossed his face. "Oh, right. Um, don't move." He told me. I raised an eyebrow but let him do whatever.

He moved his hands to my right thigh, where the bullet was. I winced at his touch and tried not to flinch away. I watched in amazement as the blood, hole, and bullet disappeared. Leaving only my ripped jeans as a clue that I was ever shot. I looked up at Castiel, grateful for the release of pain.

"Thank you. Is there a way I can repay you? Any of you, for that matter. Got a case you need help with?" I asked.

I was always taught that if someone does something kind for you, you do something kind for them. Seeing as though Sam and Dean helped me with my case I repaid them with a house to stay at. Now that Castiel healed my leg I have to repay them again. It's just the way I was raised.

The brothers looked at each other, then Dean spoke.

"We don't have a case just yet. But we will soon. Your friend, Carol, lives a town over from our friend Bobby. You think you could come with us to his place tomorrow?"

I thought about it for a minute. "What about the girls? No offense to them but Carol can't hunt worth crap, and I don't want the other two to get sucked into cases." I asked.

"I'm sure they could stay with Bobby. He'd be able to keep them safe." Sam said.

"Then I'm in." I said holding my hand out for someone to shake. Sam was the one to do it first, then Dean and finally a confused Castiel.

"Now, when we get to Carol's I'll get you settled in upstairs. Then whatever it is you need to talk about in private you can talk about. Cause, I'm assuming there's a reason you dropped in here, and I doubt it was to give me a heart attack." I turned to Castiel on the last part.

"I, well, um. My apologies." He said. I guess he isn't the most cultured thing in the world. I nodded at him then looked out the window to find that we were almost there.

"It's the last house on the left." I said pointing out the window. "Now, do you want them to know what Castiel is or not?" I asked, tucking my pistol in my pants.

"Seeing as though you're bullet wound is nice and healthy, I think we should tell them." Dean said. To which Sam agreed. I nodded and got out of the car to find that Maria and Olivia were waiting on the front porch.

"Where's Carol?" I called out to them.

"She's inside cooking, now that you're here I'll tell her two make about five more meals." Olivia answered with a smile.

"But won't these two need something to eat as well?" I asked in mock confusion.

"Who's that?" Maria asked, pointing behind me. I turned and saw that Castiel was right beside me.

"Girl's, this is Castiel. Cas, this is Maria and Olivia." I introduced. "And the one inside is Caroline" I told him.

"Hello." He said, nodding to both girls. I just barley heard Maria whisper 'he's cute' to Olivia. Now that I took the time to look at him, I found that he was insanely adorable. He had a wide, circular face with black hair and bright blue eyes. The suit he was wearing was almost hidden under his coat.

I rolled my eyes and opened the front door. I was barely two steps in when I was tackled by a blonde blob. "It's good to see you too Carol." I breathed out.

"Oops, sorry." She said releasing me. "Oh god, more people? I was told I was cooking for just the three of you so I made a bunch. I guess you'll just have to eat regular portions, Mackenzie." She said shrugging with amusement on her round face.

She was the oldest out of us girls, forty eight years. She was like a mom to me, after my own mother died, she had taken me in since she was my godmother. She had kind blue eyes that turned different colors depending on what she was wearing. Resulting in greys and greens of all kinds. Her short blonde hair curled in at her chin.

"But Carol." I dragged out "Getting shot makes me hungry." I whined.

"You got shot?!" She gasped. Oops. I forgot I had told Olivia not to mention that.

"Oh, um, about that. Yeah I got shot but an angel healed me. Oh shoot I forgot! Carol, this is Sam and his big brother Dean. And Castiel is the one that angel." I said, hopefully changing the subject.

"Hello boys, Kenzie show them to their rooms. Girls, help me in the kitchen." She instructed. I sighed out a breath of relief when they turned the corner into the kitchen. But then I heard Carol shout back. "Don't think that discussion is over Red!"

I groaned and grabbed one of the bags the boys had left on the floor. "Sorry about that. I'll show you to your room then call you when dinner is ready." I said hauling the bag onto my shoulder I walked towards the stairs. "The bathroom is the first door on the right, Maria and Olivia's room is on the left. Mine is right next to theirs, and that's where one of you will be staying. It has its own bathroom so you can take a shower or do whatever you do." I said turning to my room.

It was green with a black carpet. My black bed was made, thankfully, and none of my dirty clothes were on the floor. My bookshelf was on the far end of the room.

"Dibs!" Dean yelled before jumping on my bed. I rolled my eyes and dropped down the bag I was carrying, assuming it was Dean's.

"You wouldn't mind if I popped in sometime later to grab some pajamas, would you?" I asked already half way out the door.

"No problem." He said.

"So Sam, that means you'll be staying in the spare room. It also has a bathroom." I said walking across the hall and into the light blue room. There was an unmade bed in the middle of the floor with a brown rug covering the hard-wood floor. I walked over to the closet and grabbed the spare comforter.

"If there's anything else you need don't hesitate to ask. Castiel you're welcome to stay as long as you need to. And you can come and go as you please. There is extra salt and holy water in the dresser." I explained.

I turned back towards the door and started walking out until I heard Sam's voice. "Where are you going to sleep?" he asked.

"Downstairs on the couch. Why? Unless one of you wants me to room with you, I'll take my chances downstairs." I said, backing down the hall towards the stairs. "You three have your secret little meeting and I'll call you when dinner's ready." With that I ran to the kitchen so I could sneak as much food as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**_Saturday… Continued_**

**Third Person **

The three boys gathered in the red head's room.

"Isn't she a girl? I have never met a girl who's room isn't covered with posters. All I see are weapons and monster books." Dean said, grabbing a book off the shelf. "Dude, it's a book on Djinns." He said holding it up to show a picture of a girl with tattoo like designs on her skin. "It all looks hand drawn. Did she write all of these herself?"

He flipped through it while Sam picked up another. "This one's about Wraiths. If she's faced all these monsters I don't know how she's still alive." Sam muttered.

"Is it customary to go through her belongings?" Castiel asked, walking towards her dresser. The brothers looked at each other before putting the books back where they found them.

"Cas, put her underwear down." Dean said. The angel looked away from the garment to find Sam shaking his head. Dean walked over and grabbed it out of the angel's hands, only to shove it in the drawer and slam it shut.

"Okay, down to business. What did you find Cas?" Sam asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Right. I think Crowley will be coming out of hiding to retrieve a soul that was promised to him a year ago. I believe this will be the best chance we have to find him." Castiel told them.

"Great, who is he looking for?" Dean asked looking at Cas expectantly. However, the angel only sighed.

"I don't know. All I know is it's a female who sold her soul in return for her friends' life. I'm not sure, exactly, how much time she has, but I know it's almost up."

"That's just great Cas. So we have a way to find Crowley, but no way to find the girl he's after?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Essentially, yes that's correct." Castiel answered.

"Wait, why did she only get one year? Why doesn't she get ten?" Sam asked.

"Apparently she had been on Crowley's hit list. Just below you boys. She's caused him about as much trouble as both of you and he was so eager to get her soul that he only gave her a year." He explained.

"Wow, a single girl that causes Crowley as much trouble as us. Can't wait to meet her." Dean said smirking.

"If we even get to her in time." Sam reminded him.

"Maybe this 'Red' girl would be of assistance." Castiel wondered out loud.

"No, no, no. This is our fight, not hers. We won't drag her into this. We'll just let her help us with a normal case tomorrow at Bobby's. That's it." Dean said.

"Guys! Dinner's ready." Maria called from at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Sam shouted back.

"Cas, check in on us again tomorrow if you find anything else out." Dean said before Castiel nodded and disappeared.

"Hurry! Kenzie's gonna eat it all." Olivia called up. In the distance the boys could hear Caroline shouting at Mackenzie to stop shoving food in her mouth.

The brothers looked at each other before dashing out of the room and racing down the stairs to get to their dinner.

**Mackenzie's POV**

After dinner was over I went up to my room to grab some PJ's. Sam and Dean were still downstairs so I figured they would be down there for a while. The girls are basically drooling over them. To make it even funnier, I think the boys like them as well.

Too bad I won't ever have a man in my life. Oh well, it comes with the job I guess.

I grabbed my shorts and T-shirt out of my pajama drawer. Hearing laughter from downstairs I decided I had time to take a shower.

I walked into my bathroom and shut the door behind me. Turning on the water I made sure it was as hot as it could get, without melting my skin off of course. Stripping down I stepped in the closed the shower curtain behind me. It usually took about five minutes for me to shower if I'm in a hurry. But the daily stress had gotten to me today, so I took my time.

After I finished washing my body and hair, I stood under the hot water and just, thought.

I thought about how getting shot was a regular thing for me. Thought about how my time is dwindling ever day. Thought about the fact that when I'm gone, the girls will be left to defend themselves.

Then of course I broke out into song, 'cause I can't make it through a shower without singing _something_. So I sang the song that represents my messed up life. Oh Death, by Jen Titus.

_Oh, Death. Oh, Death. Oh, Death_

_Won't you spare me over another year? _

_Well, what is this I can't see With ice cold hands taking hold of me?_

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold Who will have mercy on your soul?_

_Oh, Death. Oh, Death. Oh, Death. Oh, Death_

_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold Nothing satisfies me but your soul_

_Oh, Death_

_Well I am Death, none can excel I'll open the doors to Heaven or Hell_

_Oh, Death. Oh, Death_

_My name is Death and the end is here..._

Wrapping a towel around me I stepped out of the shower. I don't know about you, but that song describes my life almost to a tee. After I finished drying off I slipped on my shorts and threw on my oversized T-shirt. I never bother with my hair, I usually just brush it to one side with my fingers and let it dry to its natural wavy self. The thing about red hair is, when it's wet it can either be darker or brighter. Mine turns brighter.

I shook out my hair one more time before opening the door and stepping into my room. I didn't expect to find a figure on my bed. A normal girl would have screamed or jumped, but I got in a defensive position. I heard a deep chuckle and realized it was only Dean.

I relaxed and put my hand to my heart, breathing out in relief.

"I didn't realize you were in here. Sorry if I disturbed you." I said throwing my dirty clothes and towel into my hamper.

"Not a problem, you wouldn't mind if I took a shower would you?" He asked sitting up.

"No go right ahead. Just throw the towels in my hamper. Oh, and if you have any dirty laundry I'll wash them. Is Sam still awake?"

"Yeah I think he's doing some research in his room. I'll put my dirty clothes outside the door when I'm out of the shower, if that's okay." Dean said, walking to the bathroom and flicking the light back on.

"Okay that's fine, I'm gonna go tell Sam the same things then check on the girls and go to bed. Oh, do you want me to wake you up at a certain time? And what do you want for breakfast?"

"No, we'll get up whenever. And you don't need to make us anything." He answered.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep in. If you're thirsty there's beer in the fridge, help yourself. I'll start making bacon pancakes at eleven tomorrow morning." I confirmed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Did you just say _bacon_, pancakes?" He asked excitedly.

I smiled and nodded my head. He did fist pump in the air before closing the bathroom door. Once I heard the shower running I walked out of my room and knocked on Sam's door.

"Sam? Can I come in?" I whispered.

The door opened to reveal Sam in just his sweatpants. _Olivia would have exploded. _I thought.

"What's up?" He asked.

"A few things, There is beer in the fridge if you're thirsty, help yourself. Breakfast is at eleven, I'm making bacon pancakes. If you need to take a shower, go right ahead. And if you have any dirty clothes I'll take and wash them." I said, hoping I didn't miss anything.

"Oh, uh, here's my laundry. I already took a shower. Thanks, don't be surprised if Dean or myself get some beer in the middle of the night. And did you say bacon pancakes?" He asked with almost the same excitement as his brother. I took the clothes in one hand and nodded again with a smile.

"I did indeed. I think that's it. Good night! Don't let the monsters bite." I said and ignored him as he rolled his eyes at me. I set the clothes down near the top of the steps and walked into Olivia and Maria's room.

"Hey girls, bacon pancakes at eleven." I said walking in to find them huddled on one of their beds. Probably discussing the guys. I rolled my eyes and plopped down on the bed next to them.

"Rest your breasts for a second, if you will." I started.

"Is that your way of telling us to calm our tits?" Maria asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, but that's not very mature now is it?" I asked.

"Well my breasts cannot be tamed, thank you very much." Olivia stated. We laughed at our own stupidity.

"Alright, alright. We are going to go with the boys tomorrow to their friend Bobby's house. I'm gonna see if I can help them with a case, you guys will stay there. And hopefully stay safe. Okay?" I explained.

"We know how to protect ourselves." Maria reminded me.

"I know, but I don't want you to have to. At least not while I'm still here. Just stay with Bobby, please?" I pleaded. They sighed and nodded.

"Just for you, my ginger." Olivia said with a smile on her face.

I grinned and wrapped my arms around them. "You guys are the best, you know that right?" I whispered. I felt them nod into my shoulders.

I stood up and walked to the closed door. "Go to bed, and don't stay up and talk about the boys all night." I warned. They smiled meekly. Rolling my eyes I said my good nights and walked into the hall. I saw that Dean had put his laundry outside my door. I grabbed that in my right hand and picked up Sam's in my left. Trudging down the stairs I saw Carol turning off the TV.

"Hey, you can sleep in tomorrow, I'll make breakfast. The girls and I are going to Bobby's house tomorrow, he's a friend of Sam and Dean's. I'll have Olivia call you when we get there." I explained as she walked towards me.

"Alright dear, stay safe okay?" I nodded and bent down so she could kiss the top of my head like she always did.

"Goodnight blonde." I called to her retreated figure.

"Night ginger." She called back before heading up the stairs.

I smiled and went to the laundry room, throwing them in the washer I yawned and rubbed my eyes. Looking at the clock I found that it was only about 10:30 at night. Groaning I walked back into the living room and plopped on the couch. Within seconds I was fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**_Technically Sunday Morning_**

_I ran down the hall towards my parent's room. "Dad!" I screamed when I saw the shadow throw him across the room._

_"Mackenzie, go back to bed sweetie." My mom said from the corner of the room. All of a sudden the Davea flowed across the wall and to her, its claws out. I heard her scream and saw deep scratches run across her torso. _

_"Mom, no!" I yelled as I ran to her. Only to be thrown back as my father was just moments before. I landed next to him, rubbing my head I sat up and shook him. _

_"Mackenzie… get the… lights." He whispered. He squeezed my hand as tears began to flow down my face._

_I nodded and dashed to the light switch. "I love you Dad." I said just before he screamed in pain, gaining the same fate as my mother. I could see the shadow slide across the wall, coming towards me._

_"Go to hell." I whispered before I became blinded by light._

"No!" I jolted awake, soaked in a cold sweat. I was panting from the nightmare of my childhood. I was ten when I lost my parents, I had just learned about Daveas since my dad had a case in town. I never thought they would get him before he could get them. I haven't cried since that night.

"Mackenzie?" I heard a voice whisper from somewhere behind me. I jumped off the couch and got in a defensive position like always.

"Hey, it's alright, it's just us." Dean said stepping out of the kitchen with a beer bottle in his hand. Sam was right behind him, with the same worried expression on his face.

"Oh, um, sorry." I said looking at my raised fists, slowly lowering them and standing up straighter.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did I wake you up?" I asked sitting down on the corner of the couch, hoping they'll buy the subject change.

The brothers looked at each other before walking into the living room and sitting on the couch facing me.

"No, we were just getting some beer. You sure you're okay?" Sam asked. I sighed and dropped my face in my hands, shaking my head I looked at them.

"Nope, but that's not your problem. It was just a nightmare, nothing different from every other night. What time is it?" I asked avoiding the subject again.

"Midnight. If you need anyone to talk to, you know where we'll be." Dean said taking a sip of beer. I nodded and smiled. Only hunters would know the pain I was going through.

"Thanks but, I'm not the type to talk about my feelings." I said. Dean let out a comical breath of relief before Sam slapped his arm. I laughed at them.

"Sam it's okay, if I walked in on a girl screaming herself awake I would react the same way as Dean." I said smirking. They grinned and stood up, saying goodnight I watched them retreat up the stairs.

I sighed and went to put their clothes into the dryer before going back to bed once more.

* * *

_It was the heat of the moment.._

My phone sang out to me, waking me from my light sleep. I groaned and shut off my alarm, pushing myself into a sitting position. The clock showed that it was 9:30 in the morning.

Combing my hair back I grumbled to myself as I got up to finish the laundry. Taking the clothes out of the dryer I folded them into the piles of who I thought was who's. I set the basket of clothes at the bottom of the stairs so I could remember to take them up when I woke the boys.

I turned on the TV and watched some morning shows, trying to wake myself up. I don't drink coffee, It leaves me tired further on in the day. And it's not very good to be a tired hunter.

Half an hour later I went into the kitchen to start cooking the bacon for breakfast. By the time eleven o'clock came around the kitchen table was covered in steaming bacon pancakes, toast, and scrambled eggs.

Grabbing the laundry basket I ran up the stairs. Setting it down in the hall I walked into Maria and Olivia's room.

"Wakey, wakey. Eggs with pancakes and bakey." I said throwing pillows at them at the same time. Olivia fell off the bed while Maria just grumbled.

"If you don't get up it'll just be me and _the guys _eating breakfast." I sang. That seemed to wake them up. When I left the room they were deciding what to wear. So glad I'm not a regular girl. Picking the basket back up I walked to my room and tapped on my door.

"Dean. You awake?" I asked, slowly opening the door. I saw him sprawled out on his stomach, taking up the entire bed. I chuckled and took his clothes out of the basket, setting them by his bag.

"Dean, wake up. Your gonna miss the bacon pancakes." I whispered, nudging him slightly. His eyes popped open and he immediately sat up.

"Where's the food?" He said, his hair sticking up everywhere.

"Don't worry, there's plenty of food. But I would still get ready quickly. I put your clothes by your bag. Nice hair by the way." I said walking back to the door. I left him running towards the mirror in my bathroom, frantically trying to fix his hair.

I grabbed Sam's clothes out of the basket and knocked on his door. Not getting an answer I opened it to find him in almost the same position, only he was on his back. I shook my head at the similarities I kept finding in the brothers. I walked over to Sam's bag and was just setting down his clothes when I heard him wake up. Straightening up I smiled at him.

"Morning. Food's downstairs, and your clothes are right there." I said walking back to the door.

"Hey, um, are you _sure _you're okay?" He asked me. I sighed and nodded.

"Just, don't mention it to the girls, okay? I don't need them worrying about me." I asked. After he nodded I walked out and closed the door.

I was washing the dishes when the boys came downstairs. Dean stopped in the doorway when he saw the food and for a second I was afraid he would start catching flies.

"Is this my Heaven?" He wondered out. I chuckled as Sam walking into the room and basically drooled.

"Alright boys, dig in!" I exclaimed handing them plates and silverware.

When the girls came in I had just put the last dirty dish away. I smiled at them and handed them their plates.

Half an hour and five full stomachs later I was putting the leftovers in containers for Carol. Sam and Dean had brought their bags down so I could go up and pack my own. I packed extra sets of clothes for myself, my fake badges, holy water, salt, guns, ect...

Changing into shorts, a green tank top, and a black leather jacket I walked downstairs to find the girls entertaining the brothers. I smiled and leaned against the door frame, watching Olivia and Maria go boy crazy.

These are the moments I live for, seeing my friends smiling and laughing. But we had to get a move on, so I clapped my hands and walked into the room.

"So how are we gonna do this. Do you four want to all ride together with me following behind?" I asked. Smiling at the sparkle of excitement in the girls' eyes.

"Sounds good to me. Sammy?" Dean said, turning to his brother.

"Yeah, sounds awesome." He replied standing up and stretching. I swear I saw Olivia swoon when his shirt rode up literally less than two inches. Rolling my eyes I slung my bag over my shoulder, walking towards the door.

"Okay, Olivia make sure you call Carol when you get there. Maria, remind her to call when she forgets to." I said as everyone walked down the porch steps. I locked the door then headed to my own car.

"Yes mother." Maria grumbled but smiled.

"Drive fast and make poor choices!" Olivia called before getting in the back of the Impala.

"Can do!" I called, stepping in the driver's seat of my own car. I followed the Impala out of the driveway and all the way to Bobby's house. The ride was uneventful, I won't bore you with the details.

When I stepped out of my car I saw an older man waiting on the porch. He had brown hair that went into a beard. On the top of his head was a worn out baseball cap. He looked a little older than Carol, with a slight pot belly.

"Bobby! Hope you don't mind, we brought some friends." Dean said walking up to the man. I smiled at the girls and went up behind the boys.

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie. These are my friends Olivia and Maria." I said holding out my hand for him to shake. He did and nodded at the girls.

"Well, come on in. If you're a friend of these idjits, you're a friend of mine." He said walking inside. There were clutters of papers on a desk, hanging on the wall were several phones labeled different things. I whistled in approval.

"Nice set-up. I should get this for Carol." I joked.

"Are you trying to kill her?" Maria joked back. I smiled and shrugged.

"Sometimes it seems like it. Did you remind Olivia to call her?" I asked, looking at the girls with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope! I remembered all by myself." Olivia stated proudly. I smiled at her and playfully patted her head.

I watched as the brothers talked quietly with Bobby. Hopefully explaining what's happening. I took this time to talk to the girls.

"Okay, you both have one minute, each, to talk about your 'claimed man'. Maria, you start." I said turning to her. They smiled as Maria told me anything and everything that she found hot about Dean. When her time was up I turned to Olivia. She talked about how much of a nerd Sam is, but how it was okay because of his muscles. I didn't mention the fact that I saw those muscles last night, instead I bit my tongue and kept quiet.

"Time!" I called.

"Wait! We didn't talk about your man." Olivia exclaimed. I gave her a puzzled look as she mumbled something under her breath.

"Dude, she's talking about Castiel." Maria said matter-of-factly.

"_Oh?_" I asked and raised an eyebrow. The girls shared a glance and shook their heads, looking utterly disappointed in me. Olivia opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when she saw something behind me. I raised an eyebrow and slowly turned around to come face to face with the front of a trench coat.

"Cas, personal space." I said looking up at him.

"My apologies." He said and stepped back. I smiled and called out "Sam! Dean! Castiel's here." After a few seconds the three men came running into the room.

"Cas, did you find out anything?" Dean asked, walking over to us.

"Find out anything about _what_?" Asked a British accent that made my blood run cold. I stepped in front of Olivia and Maria and stared at the demon in the middle of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**_Sunday_**

"Crowley." I growled.

"Hello darling. Long time no see." Crowley told me.

"It's not my time yet, I still have a week left." I reminded him, trying not to shake in my combat boots.

"Ah yes, don't worry. I'm not here for you, yet. I see you met the Winchesters." He said turning towards the boys.

"What are you doing here Crowley." Sam demanded.

"Always jumping in head-first, aren't we Sammy? Well since you asked so nicely, I'm here to see how Castiel is doing. Are you picking up the clues I've been leaving you?" He asked, turning towards the angel standing on my left. I looked at Castiel to find the hardest glare I have ever seen. Let me tell you, if looks could kill…

"How about you _leave_, Crowley." Dean said stepping forward. "Before we make you leave."

It was an empty threat, we all knew that. But Crowley complied.

"I'll see you soon, Red." He said, staring me dead in the eye before vanishing.

Now that he was gone, I allowed myself to have the panic attack I had been holding in. I began hyperventilating while my eyes started to tear up. I didn't realize I was falling until I was caught by my guardian angel.

Okay so maybe he wasn't _my_ guardian angel, but he _was_ an angel.

I held my head in my hands while I tried to regain control of my breathing. I was aware of hands on my back as I leaned against Castiel, but I paid no attention to them. Nor the questions the boys were throwing at me.

When I was finally able to breathe somewhat regularly again I combed my hair out of my face and blinked back the tears. I looked up to find Olivia and Maria in the background trying, and failing, to hold back tears of their own. Sam and Dean were right in front of me. Dean was cupping my cheeks, trying to get me to focus on him.

"Sorry." I managed. He pulled his hands away and looked back at Sam.

"We need to talk." They said in unison.

I nodded and hesitantly pulled myself away from Castiel. "Thanks." I said to him. He nodded in response. I turned back towards the four boys standing in front of me.

"So, I made a deal with the King of Hell." I said. They rolled their eyes and I sighed, there was no getting out of this.

"Okay fine, a year ago next week the girls and I were out celebrating my twenty ninth birthday. My _stupid_ birthday. I was driving while the girls were jamming out to some stupid song on the radio. I looked over to Maria, who was sitting in the passenger seat, when I saw the oncoming truck. But I was too late. It slammed into my car and killed Maria instantly. Whereas Olivia died a couple minutes after. I had hit my head but was able to stay conscious. I looked up in time to see the driver's eyes flash black. Those damn demons had killed my best friends. And could you guess who knocked on my car window?

"Crowley had planned the whole thing, knowing that I would give up my soul in a heartbeat to let the girls live. He's always hated me. I've killed so many of his busy worker bees, he was afraid I was getting too close to killing him. But he was so bent on getting two other hunters off his back that he couldn't keep wasting the demons on me. Unfortunately his plan worked. So now I've got a week until I'm ripped to shreds by his god damn hell-hounds. And they all lived happily ever after. The end." I finished bitterly.

"I think I found the girl we're looking for." Castiel said. The boys looked irritated at him, like what he had said was obvious. Dean even did a face palm. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked from Cas, to Bobby, to Sam and lastly to Dean.

"Okay, now _you_ need to talk. What does he mean?" I asked.

The boys looked at each other, it seemed like even Bobby knew what was going on. That must have been what the brothers were talking about when we first came here.

"You said Crowley was too busy with other hunters to keep wasting demons on you?" Bobby asked. I nodded my head, waiting for him to get to the point.

Sam and Dean guiltily looked down at their feet. Realization popped into my head.

"You're kidding me, right? You two morons are the reason Crowley couldn't bother with me anymore?" I asked. "That's just great. Well, do you wanna tell me why your were looking for me?"

"Um, Cas came to us last night to tell us about Crowley. He said that someone had sold their soul and their time was almost up." Sam started.

"The only problem was, Cas couldn't figure out who it was. We were gonna tell you, but we didn't want to drag you into our fight. Or get you on Crowley's bad side." Dean continued.

I snorted at his last comments. "Yeah, you're a bit too late for that." I combed my hair back with my right hand and put my left hand on my hip, closing my eyes I thought for a moment. "So how did you find me, Cas?" I asked finally looking at the angel.

"It is not of import." He said and I raised an eyebrow, but let it go.

"How were you planning on handling this? It's not like you can save me, and once my week is up Crowley will just go back in hiding." I reasoned.

"Oh please, like these yahoo's ever have a plan." Bobby muttered. The boys turned to glare at him, but returned their attention back to me once they realized he was right.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, how about we work together on any cases you can find, at least until my week's up. There's no use in working on _my _case, I've been trying to figure something out since I was forced to kiss that British turd-nugget." I, along with the brothers, cringed at the thought of it.

"What's a turd-nugget?" Castiel asked.

"It's a, well. Um. You know, I'm not entirely sure." I answered, questioning every name I've ever called someone.

"We'll let you help with our cases, but we're not giving up on yours." Dean said. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Whatever you say. So do you have a case? I want to solve as many as I can before I go splat."

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Olivia roll her eyes and Maria shake her head. I winked at them, causing them to smile despite themselves.

"Technically you would be ripped apart by Crowley's Hell hounds then dragged down to Hell for all of eternity." Castiel reminded me. Does he not know what sarcasm is?

"Cas, she was being sarcastic, and that was highly insensitive." Sam informed him.

"It's fine. I hate it when people tap dance past the truth. I want to be prepared with the truth, rather than be comforted by a lie." I admitted. Although my stomach knotted when Castiel reminded me how, _exactly_, I would die.

Bobby cleared his throat. "You might feel that way, but I don't think your friends do." He whispered to me. I looked at the corner to see that the girls' smiles had been replaced with deep frowns.

"Crap, be right back.'" I said before walking to the girls with open arms, which they both ran into. They knew that my hugs were rare, I usually hated human contact. But they needed to be comforted, and the only way I knew how to comfort people is with humor.

"Hey, you guys know I still get a week left. We can celebrate my birthday on Friday, I'll do whatever you guys want to do. My treat."

"But your birthday's on Saturday." Olivia reminded me.

"Yes, but I don't want you girls anywhere near me when the hellhounds come. You should probably stay with Carol. Let's not talk about it right now, we will later tonight. But for now I need to focus on the cases. Okay? Maybe if we find one that I think is somewhat safe, you two could come." I sighed out the last part. Wincing when the shrieks of delight reached my ears.

Before I could react the girls had tackled me to the ground in a hug that went incredibly wrong. I cupped their heads so my hands could act as a cushioned barrier between them, and the floor. But that left my own head unprotected. It slammed on the ground with a thud, just hard enough the blur my vision.

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from making any noise. But _man _did that hurt. It didn't help me any when Olivia landed on top of me, making me grunt as the air left my lungs.

"Olivia, you may be skinny. But you ain't weightless." I said.

"Sorry." They said as they climbed off of me. "Aren't you gonna get up?" Maria asked me.

I rested my head on my hands and closed my eyes. "No I think I'll just stay down here. Maybe even sweep Bobby's floor with my back." I said.

"Don't get too much dirt on your back, people could get the wrong idea." Maria warned.

My eyes shot open and I jumped up, shaking the dirt off me. "Why does everything have to be dirty with you?" I grumbled.

"Because I hang out with _you_ too much." She smirked at me. I tapped my chin in mock thought.

"Was that an insult? Cause there's got to be a compliment in there somewhere." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I didn't hear anything that even _suggested_ you getting complimented." Olivia noted.

"Hey!" I said and punched them playfully. They both whined and rubbed their arms. "Are you kidding me? You guys are such wimps." I complained.

"Whatever, just go kill some monsters. We'll probably go into town and do some things later." Maria said.

"Just stay safe, okay?" I said, hesitant on the idea of letting them leave.

"Yes mother." They said. I smiled and walked over to the boys to find out if we have a case.

* * *

"So, how many girls have been killed?" I asked from the backseat of the Impala. We were on our way to a town about an hour away. Local women in their mid to late twenties were found in their homes with their skin missing. No one had found their flesh yet, and there were no witnesses.

"Body count is two in a two day time period." Dean informed me.

"So we'll have another one by morning if he sticks to his time line." I thought out loud.

"What makes you think it's a _he_?" Sam asked.

"Think about it, they're single women in their late twenties with no kids or pets. If it was me, the only reason I'd be by myself would be because I was expecting to get laid. Otherwise I'd have my friends over all the time." I explained to them.

"Well that's, understandable." Dean said after a moment of thought.

"How did you guys get along without a girl's input for this long?" I asked, looking between the two men.

"I honestly have no idea." Sam answered. I chuckled and leaned back in my seat, pulling out my phone I texted Olivia.

_Me: Hey, you good?_

_Olivia: Relax Mackenzie, you've been gone for twenty minutes!_

_Me: I can't help it, I worry._

_Olivia: I know. You're man left after talking with Bobby. Maria and I are watching movies on my laptop. _

_Me: How many times do I have to tell you, Castiel is not now, nor ever will be 'my man'._

_Olivia: Whatever, good luck on your case! Bai girly._

_Me: Bye_

I rolled my eyes at Olivia and put my phone away, watching the multicolored trees as they shot past the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay... my mom's house doesn't have any internet.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**_Sunday_**

"Hello, I'm agent Geddy. This is my partner, agent Ride. Could you show us to where the body was found?" Dean introduced us as we flashed our fake FBI badges.

"Ah, the Feds. Yeah, follow me. She was found in her bed, her skin, not so much. I'll leave you to it." The guy said as he lead us to the bedroom.

"Thank you." I said to his retreating form.

Dean and I had dropped Sam off at the motel room so he could do some research. I had told him to check on their Facebook profiles. If they had met the monster at the same place they would have pictures or something.

"I would hate to have to wash out _that_ stain." I commented, referring to the blood-stained bed sheets.

"I would just burn it. Do we even know what we're looking for?" Dean asked.

"No one knows what their looking for, until they find it." I said getting down on the floor to look under the bed. "Bingo!" I said standing back up with a cell phone in my hand. I stuffed it in my pocket and walked over to the dresser, looking at pictures.

"Twenty bucks says she has a gun in here." Dean bet. I turned around to see him by a bed side table.

"Thirty bucks on her having emergency condoms." I said. He turned away and opened the drawer. I walked over so we could do the big reveal together. When we looked I smiled triumphantly and Dean exclaimed "Damn it." And started for his wallet.

"Don't bother. I was only in it to prove you wrong." I said smirking. But did a double take when I saw what was on top of the table. "Hey, what's this?" I asked picking it up. Upon further inspection I found that it was a dead bug.

"Eww, don't come near me with that thing." Dean warned, stepping back. I rolled my eyes.

"Boys are such wimps." I muttered. "Come on, we'd better get back to Sam before it gets too late." I said and walked out of the house.

"What'd you find." I asked when we walked into the hotel room.

"Well, for starters their Facebook pictures showed them at the same club the nights they were killed. Other than that they didn't go to any of the same places." Sam informed us.

I walked over to the laptop and compared the pictures. "There's the same guy in the background of each of these photos. And look, the eyes are all glowy and shit. Ten bucks says he's the monster." I said looking at the brothers.

"Yeah but what monster are we dealing with?" Dean asked.

"Did you guys find anything at the house?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I found her phone but already checked it out. No leads." I said, grabbing the phone out of my pocket and throwing it on the bed.

"Don't forget about that dead bug you threw at me." Dean mumbled. I chuckled but stopped when I put the pieces together. Looking up at the brothers I snapped my fingers.

"Guys, I think we're dealing with a Rakshasa." I said, thinking over the clues again.

"That would make sense. The bug could have been from his 'bed' and the flesh is missing cause it's in his stomach. And no one wants to find it once it's past through." Dean said, cringing.

"Well, he might not have eaten the flesh yet. The last Rakshasas I faced were killing whole families and saving the kid's skin for later." I remembered. Dean made a face that told us he was utterly disgusted.

"Okay, so how are we gonna get him? He has a specific type of victim, and I doubt we'll find anyone stupid enough to be the bait." I said. The boys looked at each other then back to me.

"Where ever shall we find a single girl in her late twenties?" Dean asked sarcastically. I raised my eyebrows at them.

"And what makes you think that he would go for _me?_" I asked, hoping to get out of this situation.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but both victims had red hair. Granted one was fake but, it was still red." Sam informed me. Crap, damn my rare hair color.

I grit my teeth. "Fine. But I am _not_ wearing any make-up." I turned on my heels and grabbed my bag. Luckily I had packed some clothes that I could cut into something, close, to clubbing attire.

Stripping down to my underwear I pulled on my tight black jeans with homemade holes on the knees. They were somewhat stretchy so I could still kick. I looked in my bag and found a plain purple t-shirt. I was planning on cutting it but couldn't find any scissors. So I walked back into the room in my sports bra, carrying the shirt with me.

"Do you guys have some scissors?" I asked when I entered the room.

"Um, yeah, here." Sammy said handing me a pair.

"Thanks." I said laying my shirt out on the table.

"Are you sure you want to cut your shirt? You could always just go like that." Dean said smirking. I rolled my eyes and looked over at him.

"Puh-lease. The only reason you're seeing me like this now is because I didn't have any scissors and it would look horrible if I used my knife. Plus it's not like I'm gonna need the shirt for much longer anyways." I shrugged. Cutting the shirt into a crop top, I finished it off by cutting the neckline straight across so my shoulders would show.

"What's that?" Sam asked. I turned to see him pointing to my upper arm where an old bite mark was.

"That's from when a ghoul got hungry." I answered.

"And those?" Dean asked, referring to my upper torso and sides.

"A couple of Demons had fun playing sergeant a while back."

I threw on the shirt and handed Sam his scissors. I finished off the look by throwing my wavy red hair into a tight pony tail. Stuffing my feet in my combat boots I shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Leggo!" I said grabbing my extra brass knife. I was thankful they didn't keep pushing the scars. Those were not my best memories. "So what do you two plan on doing while_ I'm_ working?" I asked on our way out the door.

"I was planning on having a few beers, scoring a couple of ladies. And hopefully eating a hamburger or two." Dean answered honestly. I rolled my eyes and hopped in the backseat of the Impala. The club was only about five minutes away from our motel. As we pulled out of the parking lot I shrugged on my leather jacket, to hide the scars.

"How about you Sam? Gonna get your groove on?" I asked. They both gave me a look as if I was crazy.

"Sam. Dean." A voice said from next to me. I jumped a little and looked at Castiel.

"Does he always do that?" I asked the brothers.

"Yes." They answered immediately.

"What do you need, Cas?" Dean asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Well, I was hoping to speak with you two. Alone." He said turning and looking at me on the last part. I raised my eyebrows and put my hands up in surrender.

"Cas, we'll talk once we're in the club. Will you be okay if anything happens while we're talking, Red?" Sam said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Don't worry about me. I've been without a partner my entire life, I think I can handle another case without one." I reassured, stepping out of the car. We walked inside and I watched as the boys took a booth in the far back corner of the club.

There were people everywhere, on the dance floor and by the bar. Plus it was lit like a freaking bat cave. The only source of light being streams of blues and greens with the occasional strobe light.

I sighed and walked over to the bar, trying to spot the Rakshasa in the mob of dancing bodies.

**Third Person**

As the boys sat down in the far back booth they watched the red head go the opposite way.

"Why is she wearing that?" Castiel asked, watching her retreating figure.

"She's undercover Cas, we're hunting a Rakshasa. Why? Did it tickle your fancy?" Dean asked smirking at the uncultured angel.

"I don't understand that reference." He said, furrowing his eyebrows. He could see a man walk up to the red head, laying a hand on her waist. She turned to him and smiled as he bought her a drink. Although when she received it she pushed it aside, not taking a single sip.

Sam shook his head. "Forget it. Did you find something?"

"Yes. A lot of demons and monsters are planning on making her last week, what you would call, a living hell." Castiel informed them.

"Why is she on everyone's shit list?" Dean questioned. The boys watched as she ran her fingers down the man's arm, leaning in the whisper something in his ear.

"I've heard that she is the best female hunter we've seen. All of those books we saw in her room where of all the things she has hunted and killed."

"Damn, she's good." Dean muttered as he watched her real in her prey. Sam gave his brother a look before turning back to Castiel.

"So why are they all coming after her _now_. Why haven't they come after her before?" Sam asked.

"They somehow found out that she sold her soul. And they want a piece of her before Crowley gets the whole thing." The angel explained.

"Do you think Crowley told them?" Dean wondered.

"It's a possibility. I mean, if he really hates her that much he would want to cause her as much pain as possible. Right?" Sam said.

"And since he's too busy with us he's sent every supernatural thing she's pissed off after her. This is his way of letting other things get even before he… gets even." Dean discovered.

"Did she say if she's ever faced a Rakshasa before?" Castiel asked.

The brothers looked at each other for a moment, reviewing all their conversations they had about the case.

"You know, I think she mentioned a case where Rakshasas were saving the skin for later." Dean said.

"So, what if this is a trap. What if the Rakshasas she faced had a monster friend or something that would want revenge? He _did_ kill women who fit her description." Sam realized.

"Single women in their late twenties, who live alone and have red hair. Son of a bitch, it's a trap. Where did she go?" Dean stood up and peered around the dark room. Looking at where they last saw her, only to see an empty seat and a full glass of alcohol.

"There." Castiel pointed to a back door, where the red head in question was being led into an alley by the man. She was looking around, trying he spot the brothers. Little did she know, there were two other monsters following behind.

"Cas, take us to her." Sam ordered.

By the touch of a hand the boys were transported into the alley. Just in time to hear a cry of pain, and see a girl thrown into a brick wall.

She fell to the ground but was immediately picked up and slammed into again, creating a dent. All this was done with her being held above the ground by her throat.

* * *

**Well shit... that sucks.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**_Sunday_**

**Mackenzie's POV**

This was _way_ too easy. I found him within minutes of sitting down at the bar. He had tried to charm his way into my 'pants' all the while I was throwing up in my mouth.

"It's getting crowded in here, how about we get some air?" He asked me, a dumb smirk plastered on his face.

"Show me the way." I replied, winking. He got up and grabbed my hand, leading me to a back door.

Okay, now my guard was up. I doubt the victims would have invited him into their homes after he led them into an alley. I looked around the room, trying to spot the brothers. But before I could I was yanked into the alley, turning back towards the door I found that two more men had closed it behind us.

The original one came towards me, an excited smile on his face.

"This is for my family." He whispered in my ear.

"Wha-" I began but was cut off when he backhanded me, sending me flying into the alley wall.

I bounced off the wall and landed on the ground with a _thud_. Before I could react the Rakshasa latched onto my throat and rammed me into the wall yet again. I could feel the bricks cracking underneath my weight from the blow. There was no doubt in my mind that I created a dent.

I tried to pry his hands away from my throat but he was too strong. I reached for my knife but the other two grabbed my arms and held them away from me. I grunted in pain when they twisted them the wrong way.

"Aw, did that hurt?" The middle one taunted. He nodded to the one on my left. Before I could process anything I heard a sickening crack, and felt my arm bend in a way arms should _never_ bend. They snickered at my cry of pain. I could feel tears gathering in my eyes but I held them in, refusing to even think of crying.

_Pain is just a message._

The middle one tightened his grip on my throat so I was no longer getting oxygen. I tried and failed to get a breath, but his grip was too tight. I couldn't focus on anything but my burning lungs and broken arm.

"This is a lot more fun than I thought it would be." The one on my right smiled, leaning in to take a bite out of my arm. I felt his teeth graze the skin just before a noise interrupted him.

"Three against one? That doesn't seem fair." I heard a voice call out. I instantly recognized it as Dean's.

The three monsters turned around to see who had spoken, distracting them for a moment. But a moment was all I needed. I ripped my good arm away and elbowed the one on my right in the face. He groaned in pain and staggered back.

I launched a kick at the middle one, making him knock to the ground. He released my throat and I fell to the floor, landing on my back. The final one jumped on top of me, lunging for my throat before Castiel grabbed his head. His eyes started to glow and before I knew it, he was a burnt corpse.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sam and Dean team up on the one that almost bit me. Sam grabbed him from behind and held his arms back while Dean stabbed him in the chest. The brothers let him fall when they were sure he was dead.

I got to me feet and grabbed the original Rakshasa, holding my brass knife in my hand I leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Say hi to your family for me."

With one final jerk, my knife was in his heart. I dropped the body and leaned back against the wall, cradling my broken arm. I breathed in air that I had lost from being held up. Some would say I was panting, they would probably be correct.

"You okay?" Sam asked, crouching down in front of me.

"I'm peachy. Thanks for the help." I said. Nodding at Sam then Dean, who was collecting the knives out of the dead Rakshasas.

"Anytime, I mean, who _doesn't_ want to save a damsel in distress?" Dean asked smirking.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, taking my knife from his hands.

"Oh please, I would have found a way out of that all by myself. Probably." I joked. But I knew that if the boys hadn't stepped in, I was a goner.

"Cas, you wanna… ?" Sam asked, pointing toward my arm.

I looked up and saw that the angel had been looking at me worriedly. He walked over and touched my arm, and all of a sudden it wasn't on fire anymore. I let out a breath of relief and straightened it out, testing it.

"Thank you Castiel." I said, patting his arm. "Shall we go get something to eat? I don't know about you but I'm starving." I said, kicking one of the bodies lightly, just because.

"Yeah, we could probably stop somewhere quick." Sam said. I shook my head at the idea of fast food.

"Oh no, I'm talking about_ really_ eating. How about Applebee's? We passed one on the way here. My treat." I said waving my credit card in the air. The brothers nodded enthusiastically and started down the alley. "Castiel, you'll come right? You could order a steak, some fries maybe, and I could eat it. Come on." I said hooking my arm through his and leading him out of the alley before he could refuse.

* * *

"Okay spill, what's up." I asked once the waitress left with our orders.

We had gotten to Applebee's about ten minutes ago. It took forever to find seats since the place was so packed. The boys had been acting strange ever since the incident in the alley. They would always be looking around and wouldn't let me out of their sight.

Castiel looked up then back at me. "Um, the ceiling." He answered. I sighed and shook my head, patting his shoulder.

"What do you mean what's up?" Sam asked me. I gave him a look that said don't-play-dumb.

"You know what I mean. All of you have been acting weird since the alley. And I don't mean _normal_ weird, I mean _weird,_ weird." I clarified.

The all looked at each other but still didn't say anything. "Would you quit that! Stop sharing knowing looks and leaving me in the dust. What's going on?" I asked starting to get irritated.

"You're in danger." Castiel said, the brothers looked at him and grumbled something.

"Of course I'm in danger, I'm a hunter, what's new?" I asked.

"What Cas meant to say was, you're in even more danger than usual." Sam said. I raised an eyebrow and waited for them to continue.

"Basically you've got a whole bunch of monsters that are after you. They've heard that this is your last week and they want to, um, pay their respects." Dean explained.

"So they want revenge." I thought about this new information for a moment. "Okay, I can handle whatever they throw at me. I'll just be on guard more. You can't tell the girls though, okay? Please, they don't need to worry about me more than they already do." I said.

Before they could answer the waiter brought us our food. I had gotten a 9 oz. steak with a side of fries, Castiel ordered the same as me so I could eat his food. Sam and Dean ordered some sort of huge burger sandwich thing with fries and mozzarella sticks.

"Here's your order. Do you need a refill?" The water asked me.

"No thank you, I'm set." I answered, cutting my steak. After a moment of him just standing there he walked away without another word. "Why didn't he ask any of you if you need refills?" I asked, taking a bite of my steak.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam asked, pausing mid-bite.

I paused, fries sticking out of my mouth, to look at the boys. "Should it be?" I asked through the fries.

"Are you sure you're a girl?" Dean asked, putting his sandwich down.

I swallowed my fries. "I'm pretty sure. I mean, I can go check if you want me to." I said in mock seriousness, pointing behind me towards the bathroom.

Sam laughed a little and Dean shook his head, but he was still smiling.

"Is there a chance your gender has changed within the past few days?" Castiel asked. He was so serious I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not unless I was hexed, Cas." I said between laughs and bites. "Which I could quite possibly be, I've killed several witches in the last few years." I added.

"How have you not died yet?" Dean asked. "I mean, we've died dozens of times. Hell, we've even been to Hell."

"Well, I don't have my own guardian angel like you boys do. So I haven't died yet, I think. But I have been many different monsters. I've been a Vampire, a Skin Walker, a Reaper, infected by a Siren, abducted by Fairies, an Arachnes, a meat suit for both a Demon and an Angel, and infected by a Djinn. If I have died before, I don't remember." I said, then took a sip of my water.

"You're like the both of us put together. How can you handle that? I can barely handle being myself." Sam said. I thought about that while finishing my fries.

"That's the thing, I can't handle it. But I have to for the girls. If I didn't have people that need me to lean on, I'd probably be in a fetal position in the corner doing nothing but crying and eating chocolate pie. It comes with the job of being a Hunter. All the shit that has been put on our plates over the years has been piling up and sooner or later, it's gonna be high enough to hit the fan."

"Wow, I think that's the best I've ever heard it put. Especially the one with the pie." Dean said. By then I had cleared my plate of food and began working on Castiel's.

"Yeah, I'm a freaking poet." I said waving my fork around.

"What are you planning on doing when we get back to Bobby's? You're not gonna let the girls go on a mission _now_, are you?" Sam asked.

I sighed, what _am _I supposed to do with those two knuckle-heads? "Well, I want to spend time with them. But I don't want to be around them in case a monster attacks. And I bet they want to spend some time with you two before they go back to Carol's."

I probably shouldn't have said that. Oops, they'll kill me if they found out I said that.

"You mean they like us?" Sam said. I looked between the two happy boys and nodded my head.

"Yes. But, if you ever tell them I told you I will gag you with a rusty spoon." I warned them. They both visibly gulped but continued eating.

"So how about you? Have you got a man in your life? Cause, I'm sure our waiter would like to have a chance." Dean said nodding behind me. I turned around and found that the waiter was watching me. When he caught my eye he winked. I quickly turned around and started eating again.

"What would be the point? I'll be in Hell in less than seven days from now, all I'd be doing is leading him on." I reasoned.

"Well at least you'd have some fun before you died." Dean said. Sam elbowed him and gave him a look.

"Did you forget that you were talking to a girl, or are you just that stupid?" Sam asked.

I laughed and finished Castiel's plate. "I'd bet on the latter." The waiter came as soon as I swallowed my last fry.

"Are you all set?" He asked, grabbing some plates.

"Yeah, I'll have the check now." I said, sipping on my water. He grabbed something out of his apron and handed it to me, the check. He walked towards the kitchen and with that, he was gone. I opened the bill and saw that there was a note scribbled at the bottom.

_Call me ;) 765-1234 –Jensen_

I held up the note to the boys. "Is this what you were talking about?" I asked. The brothers laughed and shook their heads at me.

"I think even Cas could have caught on to what we were talking about." Dean said, standing up. I put the cash in the bill and tipped the waiter. Sliding out of the booth I stood up myself, glaring at the brothers.

"I resent that. No offense Cas." I turned and started for the door, followed by Castiel, Sam and lastly Dean.

"None taken?" He said, sounding confused. I was almost out the door until a certain waiter started heading my way. I panicked and turned around to Castiel.

"Don't freak out." I said before I grabbed his head in my hands and pressed my lips against his. After a second he started to kiss back, but I didn't break off until I heard the waiter mutter an "Excuse me." and felt him brush past Cas and I.

I pulled back and rested my head against his chin, looking behind his shoulder to make sure the waiter was gone. I took a step back and looked at the confused angel and shocked brothers.

"I had to do _something_ to let him off easy." I shrugged and continued out the door and to the car. But I was secretly hoping I would be able to do that again sometime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**_Sunday Night_**

I stepped in the Impala only to find that Castiel was already there. I rolled my eyes at him and sat down next to him. The boys got in the front and soon we were off to Bobby's house. I yawed and rested my head on Castiel's shoulder.

"Why don't you go ahead and sleep, we've got an hour before we get home." Sam said, looking at me from the front seat. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, getting the crap kicked out of you by monsters is pretty tiring." I admitted, feeling my eyelids become heavy. "Cas, if you teleport anywhere while I'm using you as a pillow I will murder you." I warned him half-heartedly, looking up to meet his eyes.

"I won't." He promised. Then, get this, _he put his arm around me_. I cuddled up closer to him and as soon as I closed my eyes I was asleep.

**Third Person**

As soon as the red head was asleep the angel turned to the brothers. "We need to save her from Crowley."

"How? When Dean went to Hell I spent six months trying to get him out. I couldn't find a damn thing." Sam said.

"Why do you care so much anyways?" Dean wondered.

"I don't know. I just, feel the need to, protect her." Castiel said, looking down at the sleeping girl. Seeing her frown as a nightmare played out in her head.

"When did this happen?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. The angel thought for a moment.

"When she thought I was Jesus Christ." He said. Dean furrowed his brow.

"You mean when you first met her?" Dean clarified. When the angel nodded the brothers looked at each other. "Do you wanna tell him, or should I?" Dean asked.

"I'll let you take this one." Sam answered. Dean gave him an irritated look before looking at Castiel through the rearview mirror.

"Cas, it's time we had _the talk_." Dean said.

"We're talking right now." Castiel pointed out. Dean sighed and looked to his brother for help.

"I know, but it's a different kind of talk. It's a talk about your feelings for Mackenzie. It sounds to me like you like her. Maybe even love." Sam said.

"I don't understand. Do you mean like how Dean feels about pie?" Castiel asked.

"Something like that." Sam said, smirking at Dean. "Maybe you should tell her how you feel before Crowley gets her."

"But how does one, express, this feeling?" Castiel wondered.

"Aww, our little angel has his first crush. That's adorable." Dean smiled at the angel.

"I'm supposed to _crush_ her?" Castiel asked, his eyes widening a little.

"No, no, no. Dean you're confusing him!" Sam turned towards his older brother.

"It's not my fault! How am I supposed to know what he'll take literally?" Dean shot back.

"Dean, he takes _everything_ literally!" Sam accused.

"I don't like confrontation." Castiel said then vanished. Causing the sleeping red head to fall face first into the seat.

"Ah! What the _hell_?" She yelled angrily. She sat back up and rubbed her forehead, looking at the brothers.

"Where did Castiel go? I swear to God I'm gonna kill him." Mackenzie muttered.

"Sorry, Dean and I were fighting and we forgot that Cas doesn't like confrontation." Sam said apologetically.

"Let me get this straight, he left so he didn't have to hear you fighting?" She confirmed.

"Basically, yeah." Dean said, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

She smiled and shook her head. "He's such a child." She said, but the boys heard her whisper under her breath. "That's adorable."

"What was that last part?" Dean asked. The red head looked up at him.

"What last part? I didn't say anything else: that you can _prove_ at least." She defended.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Sam said. She rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"Nothing helps me sleep at night." She said, barely audible, looking out the window. She turned back to the boys and crossed her arms. "Are we there yet?" She whined.

Dean scoffed. "Yeah, and _ Cas _is the child."

She pointed her finger at him. "Hey, I was just rudely woken up from a somewhat decent nap, I'm allowed to be child-ish."

"We're almost there, ten more minutes." Sam reassured.

"That's ten more minutes I could have been napping." She grumbled, looking out the window.

"Well you can kill Cas when he comes back, until then you're stuck with us." Dean said.

The car was silent for a couple of minutes before Mackenzie sighed and leaned against the back of the front seat.

"Can I, ask you a question?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sam asked turning to face her.

She thought for a moment then shook her head, frowning. "Never mind." She said and leaned back.

"You can ask us anything, we'll most likely have an answer." Dean said.

"Oh I know you have the answer, I'm just not sure if I want to know it." She said, staring out the window, deep in thought.

The brothers looked at each other, knowing what she was going to ask.

"No, you probably don't." Sam said, looking out the window.

"That's what I was afraid of." She whispered, barely audible.

**Mackenzie's POV**

"Maria, Olivia?" I whispered, walking into the room Bobby was letting them sleep in.

"You're home! We were getting worried." Maria said, jumping up and running over to me, followed by Olivia.

"Excuse me, that's _my_ job." I smiled.

"If that's your job then you're a workaholic." Olivia said.

"Su me." I rolled my eyes and walked over to the bed. "So what'd you guys do all day?" I asked.

"We watched some movies, memorized some more monsters. The usual." Maria said.

"Plus we went to the grocery store to buy food. That man does not know the difference between _fresh_ and _rotten_." Olivia stated.

I scoffed. "And you do?"

"Hey, at least I don't treat three week old left overs like they were just taken out of the oven." She defended. I laughed and sat down.

"When are we going to work a case with you guys?" Maria asked, always the impatient one.

I sighed and thought about it. "Maybe tomorrow, hell I might even let you help us with all of them. But you have to promise me you'll stay near Sam and Dean and not me." I said.

"Why can't we be near you?" Olivia asked.

"Cause I said so. Do you promise?" I made sure. After they nodded I sighed.

"Well, I'm gonna go to bed, it was a long day. Where am I sleeping?" I asked, standing up and yawning.

"There's only room on the bed for two, and since Olivia and I are the smallest we figured we would share." Maria said. I nodded and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket.

"Alright, I'll ask Bobby where I can sleep, cause that floor don't look too inviting. Night, don't let the monsters bite." I said before walking out of the room and back downstairs.

The boys were gathered in the living room, drinking and talking, I think I heard one of them laugh. I didn't want to ruin their conversation, I don't think they'll be getting time to talk with three new people in the house. So I set the blanket and pillow down by the door and walked out onto the porch.

It was late, about eleven at night maybe. The stars were out and shining with a couple of puffy clouds floating by. The moon was a waxing crescent, but was bright enough to allow me to see everything.

Sitting down on the steps I looked up, trying to spot some constellations. I was never good at pointing them out though, I only knew how to tell which direction is where. I heard the door open behind me, but I didn't turn around to see who it was.

"There you are, we were starting to wonder." Dean said, walking over to sit by me.

"Sorry, you guys seemed like you were having a moment back there. I didn't want to intrude." I snuck a glance at him to see that he was looking at the sky.

"It might have been better if you had." He sighed.

"You can't just keep putting off heart to heart conversations, no matter how much you want to." I warned him.

"Oh yeah? And why is that." He challenged.

"Because you're a hunter, and every time you leave the house you risk never going back. Look, I ain't good at the conversations either, but I know how you feel. You're the overprotective brother who worries about everyone but who you should be worried about."

"And how do you know who I should and shouldn't be worried about?" He asked. I looked back up at him to find him watching me.

"Because _I'm_ the overprotective older friend who's going to hell in six days, but is still only worried about what's going to happen to my friends once I'm gone. I think I would know how exactly you're feeling." I reminded him.

He looked down in thought. I sighed and looked back at the stars.

"I'm sorry, it's just, hard." I muttered.

"Hey I get it, I've been where you are, I know how you feel." Dean said.

"You have to promise me that you'll let your brother in. He's probably more worried about you than he'll let on. All he wants is for you to be able to trust him with your worries. Same with Bobby, you're in a dark place. Fight your way out." I stood up and leaned against the railing.

"And if you want the other person's point of view, Maria probably knows exactly how you feel. I'm sure she'd love to help you." I winked and patted his shoulder, I knew I had said the right things by the smile on his face.

"Hey Bobby, where do you want me to set up camp?" I asked him, holding up the pillow and blanket that I grabbed.

"Well, let me think. The girls are taking the guestroom. The boys have their own room across the hall, but I think they have a couch that isn't overrun with dust. Why don't you ask them if you can room with 'em." Bobby said, packing up some papers.

"Thanks Bobby, is that another case?" I asked, pointing to the papers.

"Yeah, I think we found a Vamp's nest a little ways away. You think the girls would be interested in helping out with this one?" He asked.

I sighed and thought for a moment. "Um, yeah they would love to help. But, are they ready?"

"You've been training them, right?" After my a nod he continued. "Well, from what I heard about how you handled the Rakshasas, I think they would be just fine." He shrugged and got up.

"Alright, I'll tell them in the morning. Thanks Bobby." He smiled and I went upstairs, knocking on the boys' door.

"Yo! I believe I have a date with your couch." I called. I heard a chuckle on the other side of the door and waited.

"I though you said you didn't have a man in your life." Sam said, opening the door.

I shrugged. "I never deviated the _gender _of the couch."

"Kinky." I heard another voice say. I stepped in the room to find that Dean was sitting on his bed. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Oh yeah, very. Do you guys mind if I stay in here? The girls took the only other bed and I'm allergic to about 86% of the couch downstairs."

"Yeah, you sure you wouldn't want a bed instead? This is the second night in a row you've slept on a couch, and this time _you're_ the guest." Sam said, closing the door.

"Please, I've spent more time in my car than in an actual house. I think I can handle the couch." I set the blanket and pillow down on the couch and took my hair out of the pony tail, shaking it out with my hands.

"I didn't ask you if you _could _sleep on the couch, I asked if you _wanted_ to sleep on the couch." Sam clarified. Dean made some sort of burn noise, so I threw my pillow at him. It hit him in the face and bounced off. He held it close to him and pointed at me.

"I'm keeping it." He warned. Great, now I have no pillow. I glared at his smirk and sat on the couch.

"Sam, I'm fine on the couch. Just go to bed, oh, and do me a favor. Punch your brother for me." Shrugging off my leather jacket I set it down next to the couch, then pulled the blanket around me, using my hands as my pillow.

Just as I closed my eyes I felt something hit my face. I blew the hair out of my eyes and looked at Dean. "Watch it." I warned with a smile and grabbed the pillow, putting it under my head I drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**_Monday Morning_**

I heard feet shuffling softly near me, wearily I began to blink my eyes open. Natural sunlight was streaming into the room through the window, and dust. I looked up and saw a silhouette of a man and jackknifed to a sitting position.

"Um, hi." Castiel said. I squinted to focus on the angel. Resting my elbows on my knees I held my head in my hands.

"Cas, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Sam and Dean sent me to wake you up, they said to get ready for the case." He explained.

I got up and stretched, combing my hair out of my face. Yawning I grabbed my jacket off the floor and shrugged it on. But not before Castiel caught sight of my scars.

"What are those?" He wondered.

"Hm? Oh, those." I took off the jacket so I could point to them. "This is from when I was dessert for a Ghoul. These are the result of me pissing off some Demons, after they had kidnapped me. And this one," I lifted up my hair near my neck to show him the barely visible teeth marks. ", is from when I was a Vampire."

I felt his finger tracing the one on my neck, then my arm, and lastly my torso.

"I could heal these for you." He suggested. I shook my head.

"No, they're a part of me, a chapter of my life that I want to take to the grave. Thank you though, Castiel." I put my jacket back on and kissed his cheek before walking down the stairs, only to find him at the bottom.

"Cas, there's this thing called _walking._" I informed him, smirking.

"It takes too long." He replied. I rolled my eyes and walked with him into the living room. Olivia and Sam were sitting together on the couch, while Maria and Dean were standing by the wall. Bobby, who was seated at his desk, looked up when Cas and I walked in.

"Finally, I was waiting for you to tell them the news." Bobby said, sitting back in his chair.

"Sorry Bobby. But if it makes you feel any better, I was woken up with a heart attack." I looked at Castiel and crossed my arms. Ignoring they brothers' chuckles of amusement.

I sighed and looked up at the girls through a curtain of hair. "So, we're going to take out a Vamps nest, all five of us."

I watched as Maria and Olivia's faces lit up with excitement, I held up a finger. "_If_, and only if, you two stay near the boys at all times. And keep your guards up, and stay safe, and don't get killed, an-"

"Mackenzie! Calm down for crying out loud. We know the drill, we'll be fine. Don't worry about us, worry about yourself for once." Maria said.

I turned to Dean and crossed my arms, giving him an _I told you so_ look. He smirked and shrugged.

"Are you _sure_ you're Mackenzie and not like, a Shapeshifter, or something?" Olivia asked, looking skeptical.

I raised my eyebrows but took out my silver pocket knife. Flipping it open I slid it across the palm of my hand. I held it up to show that it was only bleeding and not burning.

"Feel better?" I asked, wiping the blood on my shirt. It was already ruined because I had cut it, so what's the difference if I get blood on it.

"Not really." She muttered but complied.

"Well too bad. We'll go get packed, can you guys get all the details ready?" I asked, turning towards the brothers.

"Yeah, we'll leave in ten." Sam said, standing up and helping Olivia up too.

When she met my eyes I winked and gave her a thumbs up. When she walked past me she slapped the back of my head. I pursed my lips and glared at the laughing Maria.

"_Five." _I started. The girls shared a look of complete terror before dashing up the stairs, screaming the entire way.

"_Fourthreetwo, one!" _I finished before racing after them and tackling them at the top of the stairs.

**Third Person**

"_Five_" The red head started. Maria and Olivia shared a look of complete terror before dashing up the stairs, screaming the entire way.

"_Fourthreetwo, one!_" Mackenzie finished before racing after them and disappearing at the top.

The four boys heard a loud thud and Mackenzie shout "Ha! I win." Followed by Maria and Olivia's grumbled laughter and their share of _No fair_'s.

Dean shook his head and looked at the boys before laughing. He stopped laughing when Sam spoke.

"It's amazing." He said.

"What's amazing?" Castiel wondered, finally looking away from the stairs to tilt his head at Sam.

"How Mackenzie allows herself to be a kid around them, to have fun." He explained.

"It's true, she only smiles like that when they're around. I mean, granted she smiles with us too, but it never really reaches her eyes. Not only does she play the overprotective sister, but she plays the best friend." Dean added.

Bobby gave him a look. "Have you been watching Dr. Phil again?" He asked.

Dean looked at Bobby and put his hands up in surrender.

"Well, come on. Let's get the details and pack the car." Sam said, walking over to the desk.

As Bobby handed the brothers the papers they heard another thud and two pairs of laughter. All the boys looked up when they heard Mackenzie yell. "You're dead!"

Loud, fast footsteps were heard. Olivia screamed "Run!" while Maria yelled "I'm trying!"

They appeared at the top of the stairs and ran down, splitting up at the bottom and running in different directions, with smiles plastered on their faces.

Mackenzie came downstairs, in a new outfit, just as the girls were out of sight. She was smiling and out of breath.

"Where'd they hide?" She whispered, tip toeing around.

The boys all looked at each other before turning back and shrugging. Well, Castiel didn't do anything, but the other three did. She glared at them before a floor board creaked in the kitchen.

The red head turned towards it and ran. A few seconds later Mackenzie screamed and came running back into the room, but was tackled to the floor by Maria with an "Ah!"

When Olivia heard the noise she came running in then shouted "Dog pile on Kenzie!"

The red head had enough time to yell "Don't you dare!" Before Olivia jumped on her.

The brothers looked at each before shrugging and jumping on top of the pile. Mackenzie's breath could be heard leaving her with an _oof_.

Castiel looked at the pile of people before walking over and laying on top. Bobby shook his head at the group and clapped his hands.

"Alright, let the poor girl breathe, why don't you." He said. Mackenzie tried to raise her hand.

"I second that." She wheezed out.

Castiel slowly stood up, followed by Sam then Dean. Sam helped up Olivia and Dean, Maria. But not before Maria pushed herself off of Mackenzie for good measure.

The red head rolled onto her back and caught her breath. "You guys are _evil_." She concluded. They all smiled as she held out her hands for help. Castiel walked over and pulled her up.

"Ugh, I'm getting too old for this." She grumbled.

"You're _30,_ Kenz." Maria pointed out.

"Being a hunter adds like, two decades." She defended, smile still plastered on her face with a childish twinkle in her eyes.

"Are we ready to go?" Olivia asked.

Just like that, Mackenzie's smile disappeared. "I think so, you got you're machetes and dead man's blood?" She asked the girls. They nodded and Maria pointed at the red head.

"Do you have _you're_ machete?" She asked. The red head shook her head and smiled.

"Nope, I have my katana you got me for St. Patrick's Day." She said proudly.

"Yay! Now you finally get to use it. Just, don't cut off your arm or anything." Olivia warned. The red head looked at her in shock.

"I'm not that stu-" She started but was cut off by the looks the girls were giving her. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Hey,_ I'm_ the one who worries and warns _you_. Not the other way around. Now go get your bags and let's get moving." She said. The girls groaned but ran upstairs. "Grab mine too!" She called up.

Olivia stopped at the top of the stairs and called down "What's the magic word?"

"_Now_" The red head replied. They could hear Olivia say "Jeesh, try to get some _manners_ around here." Before walking down the hall.

Mackenzie held a small grin on her face, but dropped it when she turned back to the hunters.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING. WARNING.**

**Things get a little steamy in this chapter, although i don't add in any... details ... 'cause that's just really gross. The****re is no actuall sex, just things leading up to it.**

**Don't jude me...**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Mackenzie's POV**

"Who's riding with who? I think the girls would rather ride with you, I could follow behind?" I suggested.

"We could all ride together." Sam said, but I shook my head.

"I don't do small spaces very well, and if something comes after me on the way there I would rather they be with you, not with me."

"How about we have Cas zap you to the town, you could find a motel and set up everything. We could meet you there." Dean proposed.

I shrugged and looked up at the angel. "I'm good with that if you are."

He nodded and I held a thumbs up, sprinting upstairs to see what was taking the girls so long. As soon as I entered the room my bag was thrown at me. Luckily, I caught it.

"So, Castiel is going to teleport me to the town ahead of you guys so I can find a motel and set up. You'll be riding up with the boys." I informed them.

"So, you'll be in a motel alone with Castiel for an hour or two?" Maria asked, wiggling her eyebrows. I groaned.

"Guys, he's an _angel_. He's not gonna do the dirty in a cheap motel with a girl he's known for three days. Get your heads out of the gutter, you _nasties_."

"I was thinking you guys could go on a date, but I like your idea better." Olivia said.

"Yeah, where's _your_ head been?" Maria added. I lowered my eyes at them.

"Oh shush, now come on. The boys are waiting." I said then ushered them downstairs.

After saying goodbye to Bobby we walked outside to the waiting Impala. I turned to the girls and hugged them.

"Call me if you stop anywhere." I whispered. Then I turned to Dean and pointed at him.

"Drive fast and make poor choices." I informed him before shrugging my bag on my shoulder and stepping to Castiel.

"Will do." Dean nodded.

I smiled and put my arm around the angel. "Leggo!" I said, bending my knees as we disappeared and reappeared in front of a motel.

"I have got to say, that is the best way to travel." I said, pulling away. But before I could he kept his arm around me.

"It's a lot better with company." Castiel said. I looked up to him and felt my face heat up. Damn it.

"I'll bet." I smiled. "Come one, we gotta get the rooms ready." I nodded towards the motel and started walking.

I pulled away and slipped my hand into his. "We're newlyweds who have invited our friends to celebrate. Okay?" I informed him. He nodded as we walked through the doors.

We were met with a young girl, her name tag said _Gabbi. _ She looked up from her computer and smiled.

"Hi, welcome to the Red's motel. How may I help you?" Her voice was overly cheerful for my liking, but I smiled nonetheless.

"Hi, I'm Katie Ride. This is my husband, Nick. We would like to purchase two doubles and one single for the night. Isn't that right, honey?" I turned to look at Castiel expectantly.

He looked down at me then back up at Gabbi, smiling unsurely. "Yes. We're married. She's my wife." He ground out, trying to smile but it ended up being something like a grimace. Gabbi looked a little weirded out, time for me to save our butts.

I laughed and lightly hit his arm. Turning back to Gabbi I smile. "Sorry, we're newlyweds. Still getting used to the whole, he's my husband, she's my wife thing. It's kind of exciting to think about."

She smiled and nodded. "Oh sure, I've seen my fair share of newlyweds around here." She started typing into the computer, then handed me three keys. "Here you are, would you like to pay now or later?" She asked.

I handed her my card. "Now would be great. Do you know of any good restaurants around here?" I asked.

"Absolutely, the town is just down the road from here. There's this family owned place called Uncle Joe's. I recommend the cheese raviolis and mozzarella sticks. And you can't leave without buying at least a dozen of their chocolate-chip cookies." She informed us.

"If they're as good as you make them out to be, then we wouldn't dream of it!" I cheered. She handed me back my card and smiled.

"Great, have a good day! Congratulations!" She called to our retreating form. I smiled and turned before opening the door.

"Thank you! You too." We walked down the sidewalk and to the rooms that were on the keys.

"Okay, rooms 24, 25, and 30. I guess mine is the last one. Let's stop there so I can drop my stuff off." I said, leading him to door number 30.

Putting the key in the lock I turned it and opened the door. There was a king sized bed with a TV, a couch, a table, and a small kitchen. I dropped my bag on the table and whistled.

"Wow, I actually get to sleep on a bed for once." I started to shrug off my jacket but remembered that Castiel was in the room.

"So what do you want to do? You wanna check out that Uncle Joe's place Gabbi told us about?" I suggested, then remembered that he doesn't eat. "Oh shoot, sorry. Angel's don't eat." I winced.

"But you eat all the time." Castiel said. I looked up at him and tilted my head. "I mean, um."

"Did you just call me fat, or an angel?" I asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." He said, furrowing his brows. I laughed and combed my hair back.

"Well either way I'm flattered Castiel. Would you mind if we walked into town to grab something to eat? I'm starving." I frowned at my grumbling stomach.

"There is a faster way." He reminded me.

"Yeah, but it would do us good to walk and kill some time. It'll be at least two hours before they get here." I grabbed my wallet and keys and started for the door.

"Will this be considered a 'date'?" Castiel wondered. I smiled to myself.

"We'll have to wait and see."

Twenty minutes later we walked into Uncle Joe's, a little bell signaling our arrival. It was a self-seating restaurant, so I picked a booth in the back where I could see everything. A waiter about the same age as Gabbi showed us to a booth.

"Hi, welcome to Uncle Joe's. I'm Jared, I'll be your server today. Can I get you anything to start off?" He asked.

"Um, two chocolate milks and some mozzarella sticks would be great. Thank you." I said. He handed us our menus and left for the kitchen.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I straightened and looked around the dinner, but saw nothing. Shaking my head I looked at Castiel.

"So what's it like, being an angel? What do you actually look like?" I wondered.

"My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building." He informed me.

"Wicked, I wish I could see it without my eyes burning out. Meh, you win some you lose some." I shrugged.

Jared came back with our appetizer and drinks. "Have you decided on anything?" He asked.

"Um," I looked at my menu. "Yeah, he'll take a pepperoni pizza and I'll have the cheese raviolis." I handed him our menus and took a sip from my chocolate milk.

He looked from me to Castiel, seeming skeptical. Are the men supposed to order or something? I turned to the angel. "Or did you say you wanted plain cheese?" I asked, giving him a barely visible nod.

"Uh, cheese. I wanted the cheese." He said to the waiter.

"Alright that'll be about fifteen minutes." With that he walked back into the kitchen with our orders.

It was starting to get hot in there. But I had stupidly worn a tank top that showed my Ghoul scar. I grabbed a napkin and started fanning myself.

"You know you can take your jacket off. It doesn't matter if people see your scar." Cas said. I looked at him a bit puzzled and took a bite of a mozzarella stick.

"I can, read minds. All angels can." He informed me. I choked on my food and started coughing.

"You mean, you could read my mind the _entire time?" _I asked, mortified.

"Yes, but I've only done it a couple of times to see if you share the same feelings I have." He informed me.

"The same feelings?" I questioned.

"Well, Dean said I was supposed to crush you." Castiel said.

"Are you sure he didn't say that you have a crush _on _me?" I clarified for my safety.

"That's why I needed to see if you wanted to crush me too. Or, have a crush on me, as you put it. And you do." He said. I smiled at him and ate another mozzarella stick.

"It's funny. As a kid, I always thought I would end up liking a badass like me. But I gotta say, the innocent and adorable has kinda won me over." I admitted.

Just then my butt vibrated, I jumped a bit and pulled out my phone. It was a text from Olivia.

_Olivia: Hey, Dean spotted a pie place so we're stopping to eat. We'll be there in an hour and a half at the earliest. You get a Motel room?_

_Me: Tell Dean to get me a chocolate. And yeah, we're at _Red's Motel_ rooms 24, 25, and 30. Mine's 30 so when you get here meet me there._

_Olivia: Alright, have fun with Castiel ;)_

_Me: Get back to your pie._

_Olivia: Get back to your man._

_Me: Stay safe, send Maria my love. And tell Dean that if he eats my pie, not even the Hounds of Hell could keep me from killing him._

_Olivia: Alright, bai!_

_Me: Later._

I put my phone away and grabbed another mozzarella stick. "Sorry, Dean found pie so they'll be later than they thought." I explained.

"With what I can tell from your head, that's not a bad thing." He said. I looked up from my food and coughed. Oops.

Before I could say anything Jared appeared with my raviolis and pizza. "Would you like anything else?" he asked.

I looked at Castiel. "Um, could we get a box for this pizza, and six dozen chocolate chip cookies, please. Oh! And the check." I said, stuffing a ravioli in my mouth. There were only five of them, but _boy_ were they delicious.

"Can do." He smiled and went to get the things.

By the time he came back I had finished the raviolis and mozzarella sticks, and was gulping down the last of Castiel's chocolate milk.

"Thank you!" I called after him when he left with an appalled look on his face, so I did the mature thing and stuck my tongue out at his retreating figure. I heard a deep chuckle and turned to see Castiel laughing at me.

"What?" I asked. He licked his thumb and told me to hold still, wiping my chin off.

When he pulled his thumb back there was sauce and cheese on it. I blushed furiously and mumbled an "Oops."

"You're angelic when you blush." Castiel whispered. I swear my ovaries exploded just then.

I gulped and grabbed the pizza and cookies, leaving a tip I grabbed Castiel's hand and led him outside behind the building.

"Teleport us to the motel room." I ordered.

"But I thought you said walking is better." He reminded me.

I leaned up and kissed him, pulling back I smirked. "It takes too long."

Before I could blink I was staring at the door to room 30. I pulled out my keys and unlocked it, dropping the food on the table I heard the door close behind me.

I turned around in time to be pressed against the door, Castiel's arms on either side of me, trapping me. I was completely fine with it. I threw my arms around his neck and crashed my lips onto his. After a minute or two I pulled off his trench coat and groaned when I saw the suit.

"Why do you have so many layers of clothes?" I grumbled.

He pulled off his suit jacket while I undid his tie. When those were off I shrugged my own jacket off just before he threw me onto the bed. He climbed above me and trailed his fingers over the scars on my torso, frowning at the sight of them

"Why would they hurt you like that?" He asked.

"Because they were Demons, and Demons love causing me pain." I whispered.

"And these ones?" He wondered, grazing the one on my arm then finally the one on my neck.

"The Ghoul was pretending to be a victim and caught me off guard. It was hungry. The Vampire one, well. That one was definitely torture. For a day I knew what it was like to be a monster, to crave blood and death."

"You won't be considered a monster. You were able to be cured because you didn't feed. Even if you did, no one would blame you." He told me. He's so adorable.

I pulled him closer. "You're too sweet. Now shut up and kiss me."

* * *

**Now you may judge me by writing reviews. I Probably won't be able to post anytime soon because of school and theatre. I usually don't have time for sleep, much less having a social life...**

**Thanks!**

**P.S.**

**I feel really freaking awkward letting other people read this so... be sensitive. **


	12. Chapter 12

**So I finally get a weekend without Theatre till 9 at night, and I'm taking advantage of it. If you read this bless your soul for not deserting me when I didn't update sooner. You have no idea how much I've missed Fanfic-ing...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but if I did... *dirty thoughts***

* * *

Chapter 12

**_Monday Afternoon_**

An hour and a half later I was getting out of the shower shaking out my hair. Castiel was already dressed in his four freaking layers of clothing. I don't know how he doesn't have a heat stroke.

Slipping on my pants and tank top I walked over to the couch where he was staring at the TV, which was playing _Tom & Jerry_. I sat on his right and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You know we can't tell them, right? The boys might get the wrong idea, and the girls would have been right about something." I said.

"Do people usually tell others after they have mated?" Castiel wondered. I laughed at his use of the word 'mated'.

"Well, boys usually brag about how they _scored_ while girls usually give the details to their friends. But I'm not a normal girl and I think that it would be pretty creepy for my friends to know all about what I do in bed." I explained.

"Humans are confusing." He stated. I nodded my head in agreement and watched as a piano fell on Jerry's head, laughing when he came out looking like an accordion.

There was a knock on the door and I tensed. Sliding off of the couch I grabbed my pistol from my bag, and pointed it at the door, opening it a sliver I peered out.

"Jesus Olivia, you could have texted me!" I exclaimed, opening the door to let everyone in.

"I did, like twenty minutes ago." She said.

"You did?" I questioned, slipping my phone out of my back pocket to find that she was right. "You _did_. Sorry, I was in the shower." I threw my phone on my bed and put the gun in my belt, combing my wet hair back.

"Where's my pie?" I asked, turning to Dean. He held up his hands and nodded towards Maria.

She pulled something out from behind her back and set it on the table. I licked my lips and smiled at the pie.

"Oh that reminds me!" I said and grabbed four packs of the dozen cookies, throwing a pack at each of them. "Cas and I went to a restaurant in town, they said these were the best chocolate-chip cookies around."

"How come your bed isn't made?" Dean asked when Sam set his pack down on it. I wouldn't set my cookies there if I were you Sammy.

"I lost my phone after I sat down. I had to tear the bed apart to find it." I explained.

"Where was it, in your pocket?" Maria asked. I looked away and shrugged sheepishly.

"Maybe…" I turned back to them, smiling when they rolled their eyes.

"Oh Mackenzie, what are we going to do with you?" Olivia wondered.

"Gank a bunch of Vamps, that's what. Where did Bobby say that nest was?"

"There's an abandoned building near the rail road tracks that isn't nearly as abandoned as people think it is." Dean said.

"Do you have a rough estimate of how many there are?"

"Eight at the least, twelve at the most." Sam said.

"Alright, then are we ready to roll?" I asked, grabbing my katana and strapping it around my back. I smirked at my sword and pet it. "Who's a good deadly weapon? You are!" I whispered to it. I looked up and saw Dean staring at me.

"Hey if you can have your car, I can have my katana."

"That's not why I'm staring." He said smirking. I raised an eyebrow and he pointed at his neck in the same spot my Vampire bite was.

"Oh the Vamp bite,"

"No, no, no. The mark above it." He winked at me and I resisted the urge to punch him. Now everyone was staring at the hickey on my neck. I turned to Castiel and glowered at him.

"That's what the pizza man did." He told me, not at all phased by the fact that now everyone knew. I guess he didn't realize that everyone knew, he really _is_ a child.

"Oh Cas. Not now." I walked over to him and patted the top of his head.

"You're _not_ getting out of this that easily. We're talking about this later." Maria pointed at me. I groaned and crossed my arms.

"No, we're not. Now can we please just go kill some Vampires?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, but are you sure you're not too tired girly? I hear people get pretty exhausted afte-" Olivia started but was cut off when I threw one of my fake ID's at her.

"_Alright!_ I get it, sex takes work and work takes energy. I'm good, let's go." I said. Dean opened his mouth to say something but I pointed at him.

"And if I hear a _peep_ from you I will make sure you never enjoy another pie again." I threatened.

"Sir, yes sir!" He mock saluted, Sam punched his arm for me.

"Thanks Sammy."

I handed the girls the 25 room key and gave the 24 room key to the boys. Putting my phone back in my pocket I ushered everyone out the door, locking it behind me. I turned around and walked straight into a trench coat.

Castiel was looking up, like he was focused on something. From my experience, that usually means that someone else needs him, official angel business or whatever.

"Cas, maybe you shouldn't come. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you, if we need help, we'll call." I gave him a peck on his lips and left when he nodded.

I walked to the Impala and jumped in the back with the girls. When I looked to where I had left Castiel I found that he was already gone. I sighed and jumped in next to Maria, she was always in the middle since she was the smallest.

"Yeah, and _our_ heads were in the gutter." Maria muttered.

"Girl, her head was anywhere _but _the gutter." Olivia added.

"Not if the gutter was Castiel's-"

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's not go anywhere near there. You two need to stay focused on the Vamps. You _do_ remember the last time I took on a nest, right?" I reminded them.

They instantly shut up and looked away. That wasn't a good case, it's definitely not one we like to remember.

"What did you say that mark was, not the hickey. The mark above it." Dean clarified.

"Yeah didn't you say that you were a Vampire one time?" Sam asked.

I sighed. "Yeah, I was a Vamp for a little while before I found out there was a cure."

**Flashback**

_"Olivia, stay on the phone. Do you have a visual? I think I found the nest, but I'm not entirely sure. So far I've only seen about five Vamps." I reported into the phone._

_It was a dark night, clouds covered the stars from my sight. I was just outside of a rundown gym on the edge of town. It had closed down decades ago, but nobody has bothered to knock it down or anything._

_I assumed Maria could see it perfectly though. They had attached a small camera on me so they could help to be my eyes. At least that was what they told me it was for. But I knew they wanted to make sure I was okay._

_"Maybe you shouldn't go in without a partner. You could get hurt and-"_

_"I know the risks darling, that's why you set up the stupid camera thing. You'll be able to know what's happening, so if I'm dead you won't come running into a trap." Before I could say anything else I heard a woman's scream coming from inside the gym._

_"Shit." I muttered before shutting my phone and dashing in, machete in hand._

_I ran into the room where the screaming was coming from. In the middle of it was a woman tied to a chair, with two Vamps heading her way._

_I snuck up on the closest one to me, and with one swift swoop his head was on the ground. The other one turned and glared at me._

_"Oops? Was that your boyfriend? Sorry you won't be able to live long enough to get legally married." I put my hand on my heart in mock sorrow._

_He showed his fangs and lunged, knocking my machete out of my hand. He shoved me back and threw himself onto me, holding my hands down so I couldn't attack._

_"You're not as good as everyone makes you out to be." He teased. _

_I grunted and roared my legs up, kicking him off and over me. Scrambling up I grabbed my machete and climbed on top of him._

_"Nope, I'm better." I whispered before lowering the machete into his neck, cutting it off his shoulders._

_I exhaled and walked over to the woman. Crouching down to get on her level I started to untie her._

_"Miss, it's okay you're gonna be fine. I have friends that have visuals on us right now, smile for the camera." I said once I finished on her arms I started on her feet._

_"Okay." She said in a creepily calm voice. _

_I looked up to see her gums sprouting sharp, deadly fangs. I turned to grab my machete but her hands were around my neck in an instant, holding me above the ground as she stood up._

_"Ah, ah, ah. We wouldn't want you to accidentally cut yourself, would we now?" She said with fake sincerity. _

_ I clawed at her hands, desperate to get air. I looked behind her and saw three other Vampires emerging from the shadows._

_"What should we do with her?" One asked. The head Vamp sighed._

_"I'm not sure, we can think about it while she's napping." She suggested._

_By them my vision was becoming blurry. But I could still make out the smile her sharp teeth were forming._

_"Nighty night, don't let the Vampires bite." She said before slamming my head into the wall._

_When I woke up I was sitting in a chair, my hands tied to it behind me. I tried to move my feet, only to find they were tied down as well. I felt warm, sticky liquid running down the left side of my neck. I blinked rapidly and looked around me._

_There was a table a coupled feet away, and I could just make out the camera the girls had put on me. Great, they could see everything that was going to happen. I smiled tiredly at them, and opened my mouth to say something when a door opened and several footsteps came in behind me._

_"Did you **feed**_ _on me?"_ I asked without looking up.

_"Good, she's awake. Smile for the camera." The leader said. "Oh, and yes, we did. We all took turns."_

_"You make it sound so dirty." I smiled and winked at one of the other Vampires. "I like that."_

_That earned me a hard punch to the face. My head went flying in the opposite direction and I barely contained my grunt of pain._

_"Now that wasn't appropriate, was it? Especially not when he's about to become your new brother." She said._

_I looked up at her quickly. "What are yo-" I was cut off with a jab to the stomach that took my breath away._

_"Did I say you could speak? I don't think I did. Anyways, let's get down to business, shall we?" _

_After no answer came from me she continued._

_"You see, we don't like you. And we know that you don't like us. So we figured the only way for you to stop killing us, is for you to walk eternity in our shoes. All of us **here** have been humans once in our lives, and we like being monsters better. Who's to say you won't feel that same way?" She stepped behind me, and was now playing with my hair._

_"I would never feel the same way as a blood thirsty monster." I spat._

_She jerked my head back by my hair and whispered in my left ear. "You're about to." _

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw her take a bite out of her arm. I looked at the camera on the table and shook my head, hopefully they wouldn't come for me. She raised her wrist to my neck and spread the blood over the Vampire bite._

_When she was done she threw my head down and stood up, circling back around so I could see her. _

_"Where should we drop her off boys? Perhaps somewhere, public." Then, turning to me. " Now, say goodbye to your friends for us, wish them a happy life." She said._

_I looked from her to the camera and furrowed my eyebrows, until I watched her drop it on the floor and smash it. Damn it._

_I was starting to get weary, my eyelids getting heavy. My blood was rushing in my ears, beating too fast to be healthy._

_"Get some rest, your gonna need your energy to feed." She said before I blacked out again._

_When I woke up I could hear everything that was going on. I blinked but even the street lights at the end of the alley were too bright._

_An alley, they dropped me in an alley. Cars were passing by, people were walking and talking, dogs barking, cats scratching. It was all too much._

_I got up slowly and covered my ears, peering through the darkness and towards the blinding light. At least they had the heart to drop me off at night._

_ I had to find out where I was so I could call the girls, tell them to send someone so they weren't the ones to end me. But I was still too dizzy, using the alley wall for support I stumbled to the opening._

_A couple stray people were strolling down the sidewalk, living a happy and normal life. They didn't know how good they had it. They didn't know the terrors that people like me protect them from._

_I took a left and walked with my head down, trying to avoid any and all people. There were street lights that were now as bright as the sun, I could barely open my eyes._

_I clutched my stomach as I finally noticed the sharp pain, like it was regurgitating itself. I've been hungry before, but this was the worst case of starvation I've ever had._

_A car horn honked somewhere a block away, but it felt as though it was right next to my ears. I stumble and fell from the impact of my new super senses. Heavy footsteps came patting towards me, and I could hear the blood rushing through the man's body before he came five steps away from me._

_"Hey, are you okay?" He all but screamed. When I felt him touch my shoulder I jumped and squinted up at him. I pushed him away and crawled towards a building._

_"Stay away." I warned. My throat was dry and itchy. My voice coming out painfully scratchy._

_He held up his hands in surrender but didn't walk away, making me hungrier by the second._

_"Do you have anyone I could call?" He asked._

_I shook my aching head and reached for my cell phone, only to find that it wasn't there. The Vamps must have taken it away from me. I sighed and held out my hand for the phone he held up._

_I dialed Olivia's number and waited._

_"Hello?" A heavy voice came._

_"Olivia, it's me." I whispered._

_"Mackenzie?!" She screamed, causing me to wince._

_"Not so loud!" I complained._

_"Sorry, we thought you were dead, or close to it."_

_"Well I'm not, but I'm starting to wish I was."_

_"Have you fed?" She asked._

_"No, of course not. I would rather gank myself."_

_"Good! Look, we found a cure. Tell us where to meet you and we'll be there in a heartbeat."_

_I looked around and found that I was in the town the Vamps nest was near. They had probably cleared their nest and was long gone._

_"Meet me at the case sighting. You remember where it is? I think my phone is still there if you need to track it."_

_"Yeah, we'll be there in a couple of hours. Just get there and stay put, and whatever you do don't feed. Or else the cure won't work."_

_"Got it, and Olivia?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Hurry."_

_I hung up and handed him the phone. Standing up by myself I used the wall for support._

_"Thank you." I nodded at him then started walking the opposite direction, towards the Vamp Nest._

_As it turned out I was about four miles away from the gym. So I had to either walk the entire way or grab a cab. But I couldn't trust myself to be stuck in a car with a possible snack._

_I felt something pinch my gums. Looking in a window of a store I pulled my upper lip up and found that my fangs were starting to come in. I combed my hair out of my face and continued walking. _

_Avoiding all streetlights and main roads I found my way to the forest just as the sun was started peeking over the horizon, burning my retnas. _

_By then my throat felt like someone had poured lava down it, I was so thirsty I could barely comprehend that I had almost passed the gym. There was a car parked in front of the building, and two people were just going inside._

_I started walking towards it but found that the sun was way too bright. I took off my jacket and put it above my head to block out the dangerous rays. The gym wasn't too far away from the forest line, so if I sprinted it shouldn't be too painful._

_When I got to the door I walked through the rooms towards the sound of rushing blood._

_"Olivia, you might want to start that cure thing, cause I don't think I can hold back for much lo-" I stopped when I saw the two people in the building._

_They weren't the girls, they were the exact opposite. Two big men had turned towards me with machetes in their hands. They were hunters who were looking for the nest that had already left. But now they had found a Vampire, **me**._

_I held up my hands when they started towards me._

_"Stay back." I warned. But they didn't listen. One of them swung, but I ducked and grabbed his arm, twisting it until he dropped the machete._

_The other one, a blonde, charged as soon as I let his partner go. He grabbed me from behind and held my arms back, he was so close I could smell the blood rushing through his veins._

_I wanted to taste it, to feel the blood drain from his body. I wanted it so badly that I felt my fangs poke out of my mouth. I was so focused on trying not to drain their veins that I didn't realize the blonde had put me on my knees._

_The first one was back up, machete in hand. I was praying for him to kill me, to stop me from killing him. Just as he was about to swing a voice stopped him._

_"No!" Maria called out. "Let her go, she's a hunter you morons." She came running forward and grabbed the machete out of his hands._

_"But it's a Vampire, it's teeth had come out." He said._

_"First off, that is a lady. Show some respect." Olivia said, coming in behind Maria. "And secondly, if she was dangerous she would be fighting back right now. Look at her, she hasn't hurt anyone."_

_The blonde dropped my arms and I instantly stood up and stepped away from them and into a corner._

_"Just hurry up and get the cure, I can't hold back much longer." I warned._

_"We need that bitch's blood for this to work." Olivia said._

_"I think some of it dripped on the chair or floor when she turned me." I said._

_The girls nodded and set to work, but I didn't pay attention to them. I was too busy trying not to rip out the hunters' throats. They wouldn't stop watching me, making sure I wasn't going to lunge or something._

_"Here, drink this." Olivia handed me this green liquid._

_"That's all I have to do?" I questioned, it seemed too easy._

_"Well, it's not gonna be a pleasant experience, and the taste probably won't be much better." Maria warned._

_I nodded and gulped the disgusting liquid down. At first nothing happened, I was about to ask if someone screwed something up, when it happened._

_My lungs emptied of air, bringing me down to my knees. I tried to get in a single breath but I couldn't, instead my fangs came popping painfully out. When my lungs finally start working again I dropped to my stomach, wheezing in air._

_Then there was too much air, too much everything. I lifted myself onto my hands and knees and barfed my guts out. And let me tell you, that cure didn't taste any better the second time around._

_Once my stomach was empty I lifted my face towards the ceiling and opened my arms, clenching my fists from the pain._

_My fangs receded back into my gums, it felt as though someone had jammed them back in there with tweezers. _

_When they were all the way in I relaxed and dropped to my hands again, panting to catch my breath. The girls rushed over and helped me up, forcing me to lean on at least one of them for support. I smiled at them, with normal teeth, and said "That wasn't too bad."_

_"Oh yeah, it sure seemed like it." Maria said skeptically._

_"If you don't mind, we'd like to get back to killing monsters." One of the men said._

_I looked up and glared at him, then stood up by myself and crossed my arms. "Oh, you mean like when you tried to kill me?" I asked rhetorically. _

_When he didn't respond I continued. "Good luck with that, the remaining Vamps should be long gone by now. Have fun chasing them." _

_With that I ushered the girls outside and to the car, we haven't seen those hunter, or Vampires, again._

**End**

"Yeah, that was a disgusting cure, it tasted like butt." Dean said.

"You've been a Vamp too? Glad I'm not the only one, and I think it tasted like butt dipped in sewage." I corrected.

"Can we not talk about butt-sewage please?" Olivia asked.

"Seriously, it's just, gross." Maria added.

"You'll have to face a lot worse than gross with this job." I reminded them. Though I knew they could handle it, without screaming is a different story.

"You ain't kidding." Dean stated.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You tried to take out an entire Vampire nest by _yourself_." Sam clarified.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, shrugging.

"So? _So?_ You could have gotten yourself killed! You're never supposed to take on a nest by yourself."

"Well I'm sorry but I didn't know any other hunters that would treat me like one of the guys! I've never had a partner, and I hadn't met any others that wouldn't tell me to stay home or that it was too dangerous. I didn't need anyone treating me like a kid when I was never able to be one." I explained, barely raising my voice.

He didn't say anything else, nobody did. The girls had never seen me talk about my childhood before, and they weren't going to now.

Five minutes later Dean pulled over and out of sight.

"We're here." He said.

"Where? All I see are rail road tracks." Maria wondered.

"You can't just pull up to a Vamp nest and alert them. We walk from here." I told them, opening the door and stepping out.

"Thanks for the warning Mackenzie, you know I'm not athletic." Olivia whined.

"Yet another reason why I don't want you two actually hunting once I'm gone. You can only use these skills for protection, or if something comes into town. But that's it."

"Yes mother. We promise to never hunt unless we must." Maria said robotically.

I smiled to myself, I've taught them so well.

"How do we plan on doing this?" I asked Dean as we hid behind a train cart.

"We're supposed to have a plan?" He asked turning to look at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my katana, holding it in my hand.

"You're always supposed to have a plan, even if it's just not dying." I explained.

"That usually is our plan." Sam whispered.

"No wonder you guys need a guardian angel." I muttered. I turned around to face everyone, we were in a little circle. From left to right it went me, Sam, Olivia, Maria, and Dean.

"How about, Sam and Olivia cover the entrance. Dean and Maria cover the exit, and I'll go in head first. That way when they run they'll have nowhere to go but to you guys. And if any go off course, I'll gank 'em." I suggested.

"Well that's as good a plan as any." Dean said and shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Sam said.

"Great." I turned towards the girls. "Stay by them, don't go wandering anywhere. The Vamps can hear and smell you _well _before you can even get close to them." I warned.

"Sounds terrifying. I'm ready." Maria said.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Olivia shrugged.

"It'll never be over with." I whispered low enough so that only I could hear it, because it seemed like only I knew it.

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me this long, it means more than you know.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ugh, one ull day of typing later...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

* * *

Chapter 13

**_Late Monday Afternoon_**

"Hey, can you tell me if this tickles?" I asked to the back of a Vampire.

He turned around and sprouted his fangs, just before the swing of my sword cut him off. Or rather, cut his _head_ off.

"What no answer?" I asked and looked down at the head. "Suit yourself."

I continued to walk down towards the main room, where I heard several voices. And where all those voices suddenly stopped, until it was silent.

I paused and gripped my katana, waiting and listening for something to happen. I heard the wind swish behind me then feet hitting the ground. I spun my arm around to swing at the Vampire, but he caught it in mid-swing.

I used my left arm and punched him under the rib-cage, but it did little to nothing. Instead he swung my arm, and body, under making me flip onto my back. He climbed on top of me and showed his fangs. I grabbed the bottle of dead-man's blood from my boot and stabbed it into his neck, stalling him. I rolled out from under him, grabbed my katana, stood up, and sent him to Purgatory.

Before I could do anything else a Vampire fell from the ceiling and latched onto my back and neck. I gripped his hand around my throat and stumbled backwards, ramming him into the wall. I flipped him off of my back and onto his, then started walking toward him with my sword.

He kicked my legs out from under me and I went toppling down on my side. He jumped up and kicked my stomach, making me fly into the wall. I started standing again but he came at me and sent kick after kick into my rib-cage.

I grabbed his leg, after I heard one of my ribs crack, and yanked it, sending him to the ground. Holding my stomach I got up and dashed for my sword across the room. The Vamp was starting to get up, so I lunged for the katana. As soon as it was in my hands I rolled onto my back and slashed his head off, just as he was lunging for me.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw four others paring off and splitting towards where one of the brothers was waiting. But that only made up seven Vamps and there were at least eight.

I stood up and clutched my stomach with my un-sworded hand. Walking into the main room I saw three cages with humans inside, and a Vamp guarding each cage.

I sighed and gripped my katana tighter, letting my stomach go so I didn't show too much weakness. This was not going to be fun.

"Looks like someone threw a party, it hurts me to think that I wasn't invited." I said, walking to the closest one.

It turned toward me and basically hissed, showing its unimpressive fangs. I waved my hand in front of my nose and coughed.

"Girl you need a breath mint."

That did it.

She came charging towards me at full speed, but I didn't do anything to stop it. Why? Because I saw that the others had come running in and were on their way to freeing the people.

Sam held one in place to help Olivia aim, and she hit it perfectly. Dean tackled the other to the ground and kept it there until Maria had the head clean off.

The Vampire hit me full force, jarring my ribs. She pushed me into the wall, literally. We fell into the other room with her landing on top of me with her surprisingly heavy weight. My breath left my lungs with a painful _oof_.

But that didn't matter to her. With her fangs still out she dove for the rook of my neck and bit into it. I felt some of my blood leave my veins, just before she pulled back screaming, her mouth sizzling. I smiled and shoved her off me.

"Ever chug dead-man's blood, bitch?" I asked and held up an empty vile. "Cause I have." I grabbed an extra knife out of my boot and sawed her head off.

When I was done I held my neck to keep the blood from really flowing and stepped through the hole we had created to get into the other room.

I saw that Maria and Olivia were helping the victims out of two of the cages, while Sam picked the lock of the third. Grabbing my katana off the floor- where I had dropped it when she hit me- I walked over to them, breathing sharply so my ribs didn't hurt as much.

"Hey, you good?" Dean asked, wiping his machete off on a body.

I nodded. "I'm fine. How are the girls?"

"It was a little iffy at first, but they got the hang of it." He said, watching them tend to the people, more like watching _Maria_ but still.

"That's good, I hope. I'm not turning them into _me_, am I?" I asked, getting worried.

Before the girls had found out about who, _what_, I am they were more of the 'damsel in distress' type. But ever since I had put them in danger, they've changed. I never really thought about what consequences could come from me having friends, _normal_ friends.

"No, they can never really _be,_ like you. They've actually had a childhood where the monster in their closet doesn't exist. Where there's nothing under the bed, and where the dark is empty. All you've done is told them the truth about the dark. Showed them that there is no such thing as an apple-pie life."

"But that's what I want them to have, an apple-pie life where they're innocent children again. I want them to have a life where I never existed. Where the monster is in the _neighbor's_ closet, not theirs."

"I hate to say it, but they might be better off if the monster was in their closet. At least they would be able to do something about it, save a few people. They've had their innocent childhood, but now they know how to save others'."

I turned and studied Dean, when he caught me looking he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"When did you become Mr. Sensitive?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Hey, are you gonna take my words of wisdom or not?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I will. Thanks Dean, but if we ever have another Martha Stewart moment I'll egg your car." I warned.

"Hey, don't bring Baby into this." He said, pointing a finger at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the girls. I heard them explaining to the victims what to do and say once they meet with the police. Maria turned to me and saw my hand pressed against my bloody neck.

"Holy crap! What happened?" She asked walking towards me.

"I chugged some dead-man's blood and let a Vamp suck the poison from my veins, no biggie." I shrugged.

"Uh, big biggie. Is that a Mackenzie sized hole I see?" Olivia asked, pointing at the wall I fell through.

"Yep, she drove me through it. Stop worrying about me. Let's get these people out of here and go home, I'm tired."

"Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't-" Olivia started.

"Shush!" I said and swatted the grinning girls away.

"So what else did you get beside the Vampire bite?" Sam asked, walking over to me.

"Cracked, possibly broken, rib. Nothing I can't handle." I answered.

"Yeah well, Cas should be able to fix you up once we get back. The people are getting picked up by the ambulance soon so we need to go."

"What about the bodies?" I asked.

"Dean's picking 'em all up now, we're gonna burn them outside."

I nodded. "Great. Let's roll, this blood is starting to get uncomfortably sticky." I said, pulling my hand away from my neck for a second to inspect it.

"We're good to go Sammy." Dean called, walking back into the room with the girls trailing behind him.

"Then let's roll." I said and walked out the door.

As it turned out, Castiel was stuck somewhere doing angel type things or something, because he wasn't answering our calls. I shrugged it off, I could live with a broken rib.

I had said good night to the girls and left their room, stopping by the boys to see if we had another case.

"Not yet, but I'm sure once we get back to Bobby's he'll have one ready for us." Sam had told me.

I nodded and let them be, walking to my room that was away from everyone else's. Once I was inside I took a warm shower, watching the blood go down the drain. Once I was as clean as I could get I got out and wrapped my torso in bandages.

It was a tiring day, I was yawning like crazy during the ride back to the motel. So as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

**Third Person **

As the hunters slept, the monsters were hard at work. Not only were there Vampires in town, but Djinn as well. Although, the Djinn had been living there peacefully for years before the Vampire nest ruined it.

Gabbi knew that the so called "Katie Ride" was a hunter, one of the best hunters around. And her "husband" reeked of angel. Jared had confirmed it when he reported seeing them disappear out of thin air out back at _Uncle Joe's _earlier that evening.

Gabbi had seen her go into room 30 about twenty minutes ago. She knew the red head was alone, since all the other hunters she was with hadn't followed her inside, and her angel hadn't answered their calls.

Jared said he would stay outside and keep watch for Gabbi, after all, it was _her_ parents the red head had killed all those years ago. With Jared at the door, Gabbi unlocked it and stepped in quietly.

Walking towards the sleeping figure she rolled up her sleeves, letting her blue tattoos make their way down her arm.

Gabbi and Jared weren't the regular run of the mill Djinn, they fed off fear, and boy did she reek of it.

With her glowing blue eyes and tattoos the Djinn grabbed the red head's arm. Mackenzie woke up and screamed as the poison made its way through her system, but all too soon she was passed out.

Gabbi smiled and pulled away, leaving a blue hand print. Just as she turned to walk out of the room Jared came in.

"The others heard her." He said.

"Let's go, we don't need four hunters on out tail." She said then went to the bathroom and climbed out the window, Jared following right behind her.

By the time the others got to room 30 it was empty, the only thing in there was the girl whose insides were turning to mush.

"Holy shit, Mackenzie!" Olivia called when she saw her friend.

The girls ran to the bed while the brothers cleared the rooms.

"Whatever it was, it went out the window." Dean said, exiting the bathroom.

"What is that?" Maria asked, pointing towards the blue handprint.

"She's burning up." Sam said, pulling his hand away from Mackenzie's forehead.

"Crap." Dean said.

"What?" Everyone else questioned hastily.

"It's a Djinn, one of those special sons of bitches. She's reliving her worst fear in her head and if we don't stop it she'll be jello." Dean said.

The brothers looked at each other before saying "Dream root."

Sam ran out to the car and a couple minutes later came back with a jar filled with weird yellow liquid. Dean took it, put a couple pieces of red hair in it, and gulped almost the entire thing down.

"What will that do?" Maria wondered.

"It'll make him go into her dream, help him get her out." Sam explained.

"Yeah but I have to go to sleep fast, so someone's got to hit me." Dean said.

Sam stepped forward and punched him in the face. At most, Dean staggered backwards.

"Come on Sammy, is that all you'v-" Dean started but was cut off when Olivia upper-cut him, making him pass out across Mackenzie's legs.

"Nice." Maria said.

"Well someone had to do it hard enough." Olivia shrugged.

**Inside the dream**

_Dean woke up to the sound of arguing. He looked around to find darkness with tiny strays of light coming through what looked like a dungeon window. Getting up, Dean walked towards the outline of a door and peeked his head into the hallway. _

_He could just make out the conversation, and it seemed like it was only one person speaking; with two personalities. One menacing and one… defeated?_

_"You can't run from me, I know everything about you."_

_"You're not real! I saw the Djinn before I went under, you don't know anything about me. You're not **real!**"_

_"Oh I'm real dipshit."_

_"Oh really? Well then prove it, ass-hat."_

_"Don't try the sarcasm with me, it won't work."_

_"I know a couple of **other** things that might work."_

_"Like selling your soul? Yeah that worked out for you **really** well. It's not like you were living for **anything** anyways, so why not? You already feel like your life's a living Hell, why not make it real?"_

_"You'd better watch it or-"_

_"Or what? You're gonna kill me like you killed your parents?"_

_"I didn't kill them, a monster did! I was ten!"_

_"But you watched them die, just like you've watched thousands of other people die while you stood by the sidelines… doing nothing- and don't give me that 'you can't save everybody' crap_ _either, I know you don't believe it, it eats you up inside.- Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah, after you're entire **life** don't you think you would get tired of watching people suffer? Nope. You're standing by the sidelines **again **while your friends watch you die, and because of them no less."_

_"Okay, now I'm starting to get pissed."_

_"But you don't care, why would you? You've lived your life to the point where you're just going through the motions, existing. Only doing it to make your friends feel better. When was the last time you did something for yourself? Never, and that's made you dead inside. The only reason you haven't blown your brains out yet is because people are counting on you."_

_"Stop-"_

_"But what's gonna happen once you're in Hell? The girls might get themselves killed from revenge, all because of what you taught them. And what about all the people who will die because you're not doing your job, huh? All because you put your** feelings** in front of everyone else. You were selfish, weak, stupid… **Pathetic**"_

_"Don't."_

_"But you know what's even better than that?" There was an ironic, evil laughter. "You're gonna become, one of the things you hunt. You're gonna kill the people you usually save, **and it's all your fault.**"_

**_"No!"_**

_There was a giant thud then muffled sounds of fighting._

_Dean quickened his pace and found a closed door at the end of the hall. He was just about to open it when something slammed against it, causing it to break apart. He jumped back as a red head fell on her back on top of the broken door. _

_She was a mess._

_Her hair was matted to her face with sweat and blood. She had a split lip, and several small cuts over her face and body. There was dirt covering her clothes, it must have been one hell of a fight._

_Then an exact copy of her, only in better shape, stood in the doorway with a smug smile on her face. She lowered her stare at Mackenzie and grinned, eyes flickering black._

_"You can't run from me, you can't escape me. You're gonna die, **and this is what you're gonna become!**"_

_Her eyes turned back to normal as she continued with a smirk. "I'm what you'll turn into after you're in the pit. And judging by how tortured your soul already is, I'm guessing it won't take long. Hell, your friends might even be able to see you like this before they die. And who knows, you might be the one to 'gank' them."_

_Mackenzie stood up slowly, and painfully, until she could spit out the blood in her mouth. Dean doubted she even realized he was there, otherwise she might not have let herself look so weak, so defeated. The fire in her eyes were gone, the 'this doesn't faze me' posture had been torn down to nothing. Almost like her will to keep going was finally out._

_"Now I don't know about you," Dean stepped in. He saw the surprise on Mackenzie's face, both of them. ", but I think that's a load of bullshit."_

_Demon Mackenzie raised her hand and Dean went flying into the wall, but he kept pushing._

_"I know what you're going through, I know what this does to you. But I also know what it does to the people you love, I've been in their shoes too. You can't give up now, you have to show them that you're not scared."_

_"That's what I've been doing my entire life! I've never been able to think of myself, do what I want. I had to put on a brave face with my parents and tell them that everything was gonna be okay. That it wasn't their fault I had this life, that I wouldn't want any other one. I've told hundreds of people I was going to save them and that they had nothing to worry about; when I knew it was too late for them. I've put on too many brave faces Dean, I'm so tired."_

_"That brave face doesn't come off until you're dead, you know that! This is your life, a hunter's life. You're not done until you're dead."_

_"Six more days to go." The Demon reminded them. "Then you'll be broken to the point of no return." She smiled._

_"I've been to Hell, and I've come back. Never once have I stopped trying, never once did I break so bad I couldn't be fixed." Dean commented._

_Mackenzie looked from him to her Demon, then she saw a Demon blade on the floor a little ways away from her. But she didn't move to get it yet, she was so tired of fighting._

_"Red, listen to me. You won't become that, you won't become what you hunt. We'll get you out-"_

_"You just don't get it do you?" The Demon said. "She doesn't want to get out of her contract, if she does her friends are screwed. A little too sappy for my taste but that's what happens when you let people into your life. You get soft, life was so much better for you when you were living on the streets. Wasn't it, Red?"_

_Mackenzie looked away at the memory, Dean turned to her in surprise. The Demon quirked an eyebrow and looked between the two._

_But before she could say anything Mackenzie scooped up the Demon blade and plunged it into the Demon's heart._

_"I don't let people into my life." She said. "They **become **my life." She twisted the blade and watched as the body flickered orange before it dropped dead._

_Dean was released from the wall and dropped down to the ground._

_Then they woke up._

**Mackenzie's POV**

My eyes opened and I found three worried faces hovering above me. I felt weight on my legs and sat up to see that it was Dean. He blinked awake and stood up and held out a hand for me. I thought for a second and decided to take it.

Once I was up he took on a sort of, pain expression. "I'm sorry, I-" He was cut off when I punched him in the cheek. His hand automatically went up to his face. "_Ow_. What the hell was that for?"

"That was for apologizing, and this..." I grabbed Maria and shoved her into his arms. "Is for saving my skin." I smiled despite myself.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around the small, surprised girl. "I think this worthy enough." He joked.

Maria pointed at me- with her arm still around Dean, mind you- and smiled. "I'm going to kill you."

"You're not the first to try, and you definitely won't be the last." I pointed back at her.

"Speaking of which." Sam said. "What was that all about?"

I sighed and combed my hair back, wincing as I jarred my cracked ribs. I had completely forgotten about them.

"A long time ago, like eighteen years ago, I was working a Djinn case that involved an entire freaking family of them. A mom, a dad and a daughter with her cousin."

"I didn't even know Djinns _had_ cousins." Olivia said. I smiled ironically.

"Neither did I. That's why I almost lost."

"_You_. You almost lost? But how can Miss. I-can't-lose, _lose_?" Maria asked.

"Watch it, sir." I warned "I was twelve and didn't have a hou-" I paused. "I didn't have a Carol, or the training I have now. Like I was saying before I was so _rudely _interrupted." I glared at the smiling Maria.

"I was able to locate the Djinn's house and wait all freaking day until they came home. The parents were the first to arrive and they weren't easy to take down, it took about half an hour and two broken ribs. I had taken the mother down and was working on the father. That's when a school bus pulled up in front of the house. Two children came running into towards the house. The father flipped his shit, said that they didn't know what they were yet. After all, they were only seven years old. I couldn't take it anymore so just as I lowered the knife into his chest the door burst open with smiling, happy children. Once they saw me they screamed, but I couldn't do it. They had never hurt anyone before and they weren't much younger than me. So I ran and never looked back. I never thought that could come back to bite me in the butt"

"So now what, do you know who they are?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I know who they are, Castiel and I met them again today. Its Gabbi the front desk girl and Jensen from a restaurant downtown."

"Where is that little nerd anyways?" Olivia wondered.

"I don't know, last time I saw him he seemed distressed. He'll come when he can, he's got a life too." I shrugged.

"Are we gonna gank these bitches or not?" Dean asked.

"Definitely, I'm not making that mistake again. But first we need food." I rubbed my stomach and stood up. "Nobody lays a finger on my pie." I warned.

I went to the mini-fridge near the kitchen and got out my chocolate pie, and luckily for me it was still there, all of it. Grabbing a fork I started to dig in.

"Hey, shouldn't we pretend you did die, just in case they're watching us to make sure they're work is done?" Maria suggested.

"Yeah! I could finally practice my nonexistent acting skills!" Olivia fist bumped the air.

"Oh come on, I'm sure they're not that bad." Sam said.

The girls and I shared a look while I snorted. "Trust me, she needs the practice. But if you ever need anyone to write a poem, she's your girl." I smiled.

"I'm especially good at Haikus." She pointed out.

"Prove it." Dean said.

She cleared her throat and took a dramatic pose.

"Welcome to this hell. The valley of what has been. Only death lies to quell."

"See, we told you, you're good at things." Maria said.

I paused and looked at the floor, setting my pie tin down, it being more than halfway gone already. I felt as if her Haiku had slapped me in the face. Nonetheless I looked back up, resisting a sigh, and cleared my throat

"You guys leave the room all 'sad-like and I'll get ready. Once we're done with them I think we should check in with Carol and tell her everything is fine and that _nothing bad has happened_."

The girls nodded and started to walk towards the door when my phone rang. They stopped and turned towards me expectantly. I held up my finger and pulled my phone out of my pocket. Flipping it open I answered it.

"This is Agent Ride."

"Ride?" A man answered. "Is this the right number?" It seemed like a question meant for someone in the background. I guess it was because another voice answered him.

"It should be, that's the number she gave us."

I sighed as I recognized their voices.

"Ed? Is that you." I asked.

"Depends, is this the one I seek?" He asked suspiciously.

I sighed. I've been doing that copious amount of times lately.

"Yeah, it's me. Get to the point Ed."

"Right. Sorry. Um, we found a case and we need your help, like now."

"Oh and make sure to bring your friends!" That same voice from before called.

"Alright, we're on our way, text me the address. And tell Harry to calm his pants!" I hung up and put my phone in my pocket again.

"What's going on?" Maria asked.

"The Idiots need our help again. You guys go pack and I'll call Carol to have her send someone for the Djinns. And girls?" I asked before they left.

"Don't forget to dress appropriately, especially you Maria. You know how Harry gets."

They grumbled but left nonetheless. The brothers turned towards me curiously.

"A couple of years ago I was handling a case about a woman in white and a motel. I met these two idiots who were trying to find the ghost, with little knowledge of these things, and they almost got themselves killed. I gave them advice (as in I told them to go back to playing star wars) and my number in case they needed my help."

After I finished explaining I started packing my own bags. "Are you coming with us?" I asked.

They shared a look and nodded. "Wouldn't miss it." Dean said then left to get ready with Sam.

I packed the last of my things and sat down for a second, finally letting my dream sink in.

**_"You can't run from me, you can't escape me. You're gonna die, and this is what you're gonna become!"_**

* * *

**Thanks for your comment xRachelxBrowniex it made my day, so here's another chapter for you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I finally got a break from school and theatre and got Wiffy! I'm sorry for the wait and lack of creativity in this one...**

**Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural...**

Chapter 14

**Tuesday**

"Red! Come on it's time to go." Maria called running towards my room. I turned to look at the door and saw her open it.

"Oops, I didn't know you had a visitor." She said.

I cocked an eyebrow and tilted my head at her. "I don't have a visitor?" But even before I finished my sentence I realized what she was talking about.

I turned around slowly and saw Castiel looking at me. "Well hi stranger." I said, smirking.

"Um, I'm not a stranger. You-" He paused when I made a face at him. "Oh, sarcasm. Hi." He did this sort of awkward laugh then looked away.

"I'll call Carol for you, did they send the address?" Maria asked, still standing at the door. After a nod from me she went on her way.

"What's going on Castiel? Where were you?" I questioned.

"I was dealing with, issues. I probably shouldn't get you involved in it." He avoided my question.

I was upset for a split second but decided it wasn't my problem. If he didn't want me involved then who am I to interfere? I only just met the guy what, three days ago?

"Alright, well we are going to go help out some friends of mine. You're welcome to join us but if you have other issues, I won't keep you here. Oh and if you need a little assistance," I cracked my knuckles for fun "Don't hesitate to ask."

"I will keep that in mind, thank you." He nodded his head at me.

"Red! Come on they just called me! Me! And that is not okay. Did you give them my number?" Olivia called.

I sighed and stood up slowly, trying not to jar my aching ribs. Castiel saw this and furrowed his eyebrows.

"You're hurt." He said.

"Cracked ribs, nothing I can't handle." I reassured.

"Just because you can handle it, doesn't mean you have to." He said. That got to me.

No one has ever really told me I shouldn't have to handle the weight on my shoulders. Usually, they just add more on.

He made a gesture towards my ribs, so I nodded. He placed two fingers on my forehead and all the pain disappeared. But then he placed his fingers in the middle of my collar bone and a searing pain went through my ribs.

I flinched and pulled away, putting a hand over where his fingers were.

"Ow!" I said, furrowing my eyebrows at him in confusion. "What was that?" I asked.

"It's Enochian sigil, to protect you from angels." He said.

"Wait, you branded me? Why?"

He looked up worriedly, most likely angel chatter.

"Just in case. I have to go." He said.

I blinked and before I could say anything he was gone. I sighed and grabbed my bag, heading towards the door.

"Freaking angels." I muttered.

"Can't you just drop us off at Carol's?" I heard Olivia whine.

"That's two hours in the opposite direction! They said it was an emergency." Sam said.

"Can't we just, I don't know, let them die or something? They make us feel so uncomfortable." Maria said.

I turned the corner to see the girls crossing their arms at poor Sammy, who seemed to worry about what to say.

"Alright! We have no time to drop you off, and they need us. Even though they are the weirdest nerds we have ever met, that does not mean they have to die." I said.

Sam gave me a grateful look and slid into the Impala. The girls slouched in defeat and climbed in the back. I shoved my bag into the trunk and added Dean's in when he came out.

"Just so you know," He said, not looking at me, focused on packing the trunk. "I only said what I said so you would wake up."

"That brave face doesn't come off until you're dead, you know that! This is your life, a hunter's life. You're not done until you're dead."

I blinked and sighed. "You were right though, I am a hunter and this is my life. I'm not dead yet, so my job isn't done. It's simple." I shrugged.

"You call that simple?" He asked, looking at me. I paused and looked at him.

"You don't? I know it sucks but at least we know what we have to do. Other people have no clue what to do with their lives, so they spend all of it searching for their purpose. Hunters know what they have to do and they spend their lives fulfilling their purpose. I wouldn't have any other life." I stepped back as he closed the trunk.

"You know, you've got a good view on life for having such a sucky one." He said.

"It could be worse, I could be worrying about what to wear and if my make-up looks good." I smirked.

He rolled his eyes and hopped in the driver's seat. I smiled and slid in next to Maria on the passenger's side in the back seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

Dean looked at me in the rear view mirror. "Yes."

"Really?" I perked up.

"No." He said and I practically heard his smirk.

I fell back into my seat and crossed my arms. "That was cruel." I pouted.

"Well when you ask that question every five seconds, people can get cruel." He shrugged.

"Did the Idiots tell you what the case was when they sent the directions?" Maria asked, pulling out an ear bud.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think they were smart enough to?"

She thought for a second then shook her head and went back to listening to music with Olivia. They were probably listening to Green Day.

I sighed and looked out the window. It saw starting to get a little dark out. We had decided to stop and get something to eat before we came here. By 'we decided' I mean I had whined and complained about my growling stomach, then Dean joined in and we were on our way to stuffing our faces. Well not Sam and Maria, they had freaking salads. Salads. You won't catch me eating that rabbit food any time soon.

Anyways, back to my window. We were passing a large chunk of woods. Just as I was about to ask if we were there yet, I did a double take.

Past the tree line was a small open field, with a two people running wildly out of the forest. People I recognized.

"Stop the car." I said. And even before it was fully stopped I opened the door and jumped out.

I ran down a small hill and grabbed my gun from my pants, getting it ready to fire. As I got closer, the two men saw me and instantly ran towards me, shouting things at me from all sides.

"Shut up!" I yelled. They shut their mouths and stood still. Ed and Harry were both wearing a GhostFacers t-shirt, while pointing their dumb cameras at me.

"Now what did you get yourselves into?" I questioned.

"A bunch of campers in the area have gone missing." Ed started.

"And we thought we should take a look and find out what's been going on." Harry added.

"But when we got here we couldn't find a single trace of anything." Ed jumped back in.

"That is until the fastest creature I've ever seen went running through the trees, but I managed to catch it on video." Harry finished.

They said it so quickly it was almost like they rehearsed it. I blinked several times as I registered what they were saying. I was about to respond when Harry pointed behind me.

"Hey, we know those guys." He said.

"Yeah those are the ass-hats from the Morton house." Ed pointed as well.

"Ass-hats? We saved your lives." Dean said, walking up behind me.

"We had it covered." Ed said, though it seemed like a lie. Especially since I know they would have never gotten out of the Morton house alive. I've been there, I would know.

"If we hadn't shown up when we did you would have been a dead man's birthday present." Sam scoffed.

Ed and Harry looked at each other before closing their mouths in defeat. I smirked and put my gun back in my pants.

"Harry, can I see that video?" I asked, holding my hand out for the camera.

He did something to it then handed it to me. I pressed play and the first thing I saw was Harry scream like a little girl.

I raised my eyebrow and looked at him over the camera. He sheepishly looked away and put his hands in his pocket. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the screen.

"How many campers have disappeared?" Harry asked after he calmed down.

"Five and counting. And so far there have been no survivors. We are here to find out what this is, and stop it." Ed said, looking into the camera at the last part.

"What are our best guesses so far?" Ed asked.

Harry paused to look at Ed. "That'd be good for next time." Harry said, Ed nodded and continued walking.

There was a figure that passed behind him that took less than half a second to disappear from the screen.

"What the hell was that?" Harry said from behind the camera.

"What was what?" Ed asked.

"Hey, check this out." Harry said.

The camera turned to the left and found a tree with deep claw marks in it. Harry traced his fingers over it and the figure appeared again. This time they both saw it, and they both started screaming.

I rolled my eyes but kept watching.

They started running out of the forest with Harry at the end. They exited the tree line, still screaming when the sound of a car door was heard. A couple of seconds later the camera turned to show a Red head in cut jeans, a bright purple plaid shirt, and a leather jacket.

The Idiots went running towards her as she gave an exasperated look when they shouted questions all at once. She put her hands on her temples and shouted "Shut up!"

"Now what did you get yourselves into?" She questioned.

"A bunch of campers in the area have gone missing." Ed started.

"And we thought we should take a look and find out what's been going on." Harry added.

"But when we got here we couldn't find a single trace of anything." Ed jumped back in.

"That is until the fastest creature I've ever seen went running through the trees, but I managed to catch it on video." Harry finished.

They breathed out in relief as if they could finally relax now that the information was off their chests.

"Hey, we know those guys." Harry said.

"Yeah those are the ass-hats from the Morton house." Ed pointed as well.

"Ass-hats? We saved your lives." Dean said, walking up behind the red head.

But the camera started to zoom in on the little cleavage the Red head had.

"We had it covered." Ed said.

"If we hadn't shown up when we did you would have been a dead man's birthday present." Sam scoffed.

There was a slight pause then the Red head moved a little bit.

"Harry, can I see that video?" Red asked.

The video camera quickly zoomed out and focused on her outstretched hand and impatient face before stopping.

I raised my eyebrow at Harry and crossed my arms, glaring.

He blushed and looked in every direction but mine. I just ignored him, why feed into his stupidity?

"From what I can tell, you've got yourselves a Wendigo." I said,

I got empty stares from the Idiots. They looked at each other for answers, but turned back to me when they found none. I sighed and clenched the bridge of my nose.

"Yet another reason why you shouldn't be doing this." I muttered.

After combing back my hair with one hand and the other on my hip, I explained what we were dealing with.

"Wendigos were once humans, but after being forced to eat human flesh to survive, they become supernatural monsters that retain little human features in common. They start to crave human flesh, and aren't smarter than when they were human. At the same time, Wendigos are embodiments of gluttony, greed, and excess; never satisfied after killing and consuming one person, they are constantly searching for new victims. It's common that Wendigos just capture humans to hoard their food, and then eat when hungry. When was the last vic. reported missing

"Uhm, two days ago." Ed said after a bit of thought. "It was a father and daughter camping, apparently they did it to try to find the mom who went missing the day before."

"There's a chance all three of them might be alive." Sam whispered behind me.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Dean asked.

"Not very, that's why we need to get a move on." I said, turning to go back to the car.

"Hey, we're helping too." Harry said, grabbing my arm.

"Oh hell-to-the no freaking way." I said and spun around to yank my arm out of his hold.

"The GhostFacers found this case so the GhostFacers are going to finish it." Ed said.

"Would you quit it with the dumb 'GhostFacers' thing?" I exclaimed.

Harry looked hurt while Ed furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head at me. "Don't be a Facer hater." He said disappointedly.

I gave him an exasperated look and started for the car again. I could feel Sam and Dean behind me, and I saw the girls still in the car. They probably didn't want to have to talk to Ed and Harry.

"Do you guys have any flare guns?" I asked the brothers.

Dean popped the trunk and searched through it. In the end he found three of them. All I have to say, is thank God these boys come prepared.

"Why do we need flare guns?" Harry asked, pointing the camera at the trunk. I shut it quickly and looked at her.

"One, you don't, we do. Two, Wendigos can only be killed with fire. That," I pointed to the can of salt Harry was holding. "is basically useless against them. They're too fast for it."

"If they're too fast for salt then why aren't they too fast for a flare gun?" Ed challenged.

I looked at him and waved the flare gun around. "Because I have good aim, and so do they." I nodded my head at the brothers.

"The only reason I'm letting you two ass-tards come with us, is because we might need help getting survivors out."

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Sam questioned.

"Nope." I said, popping the p "But they would have just followed us anyways. This way we know where they are and what they're doing."

"We know what we're doing." Harry said.

I slammed the trunk down and turned towards them. "Must I remind you about the past four experiences I've had with you?" I crossed my arms.

They both looked down in defeat, I rolled my eyes.

I mean, did it really have to be that hard? Can't they just do what I say when I say it? It would be seriously easier if they did, I wouldn't have to worry about them getting killed.

"Fine, we'll stay near you." Ed started. I couldn't help but let out an annoyed groan, he's trying to get something. "If, Maria and Olivia join us."

I closed my eyes and leaned over the end of the Impala, putting my head on the trunk. I knew that if the girls didn't come those idiots would run out of our sight and get ripped to shreds.

Damn it.

"Fine."

They smiled in triumph and fist bumped. I stood up and glared at them, I wasn't done yet.

"But if you annoy them at all I will let the Wendigo rip you to shreds. Got it?"

They took on this look of pure terror and nodded their heads vigorously. I smiled sweetly.

"Good. Girls!" I called, still looking at the idiots.

I heard a car door open and close before I was greeted by two smiling faces. As if. They looked as though they were about to take a pop quiz.

"We're going on a Wendigo hunt, the sweetness level on this is going to suck." I warned.

"For us or them?" Maria wondered, looking at Ed and Harry.

"For me and me only, as long as you stay with the guys."

"Do you have what you need to prepare for the negative level of sweetness?" Olivia asked.

"Indeed I am, are you two?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Indeed." They nodded in unison.

We nodded at each other for a couple of silent seconds.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"Red happened." The girls said in unison, I nodded.

"Well whatever really happened, it can wait till later. Now can we get a move on?" Ed said, circling his hand around to make his point.

I could slap him so hard he glasses would fly to China, but I don't get mad: I get even.

"On second thought, the sweetness level is going to be very low for Ed, Harry and I. I'll stay with them and you two stay with your men." I said.

All four of them started to protest. From what I could gather, it sounded something like…

Sam: "We're not-"

Olivia: "He wouldn't-"

Maria: "Red! Why would you-"

Dean: "Soon."

I looked at Dean and he looked around in a frenzy and started to protest like everyone else.

"Oh shut up, you know it will happen. And it better happen while I'm still alive. So if you wouldn't mind picking up the pace that would be great." I crossed my arms.

Someone's throat clear and I looked over to see that it was Harry. Ed continued waving his hands around.

"So the Wendigo…" Ed said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We stay as one big group but if we need to split up Maria's with Dean, Olivia's with Sam, and you two are with me." I clarified.

The Idiots looked at each other and smiled. I just made a big mistake…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Could you walk any freaking louder?" I looked back at Harry.

Olivia and Sam where drawing sigils on the ground so the Wendigo couldn't get to us. Dean was making a fire pit and flirting with Maria, while the Idiots and I gathered fire wood. We had been out here for two hours and it had gotten dark a while ago.

"Could you be any hotter?" He muttered under his breath, I could hear Ed snicker.

I paused and smacked the back of both their heads'. Ed grabbed his and whined.

"Why'd you hit _me_?!" He complained.

"It was a two for one special, I couldn't pass that up." I shrugged and continued picking up sticks. I heard a loud howl that sounded close to where the three of us were.

"Sweetness!" I exclaimed loudly enough for the girls to hear me, then picked up another stick. "This one's a keeper." I nodded at the boys, playing along.

They pointed their cameras at me and looked around the woods. "What was that?" Harry asked at the same time that Ed asked "Did you hear that?"

I cocked an eyebrow and looked at them. "What was what? I didn't hear anything." I paused and handed them my pile of fire wood. "Take these back to the camp, tell the girls I sent you."

After a second of confused silence I put my hand on my hip and pointed towards the camp. "Go!" I yelled.

They jumped from surprise and started running towards the camp. I could feel something watching me through the trees, I was glad it was focused on me and not those morons.

I turned in a circle and peered around the forest, waiting for it to attack. My flare gun was in my pants, and I kept it there. After all, if my plan was going to work, I'd need it later.

"_Come on!_ I'm waiting!" I pushed.

There were crunching leaves to my left and just as I turned to look at it, a force sent me flying into a tree. I hit it so hard I saw stars, and then bounced off of it, landing on my stomach. I tried to stand up but was way too dizzy to even think straight. The last thing I saw was the Wendigo's foot coming towards my face, and I barely saw _that_ coming, it was so fast…

**Third Person**

The girls watched Red's retreating figure as she went with the Idiots to pick up fire wood. They were worried stiff about her, but they never showed it. It would only make her feel bad for making _them_ feel bad; she didn't need that in her horrible, short life.

The group heard a howl to their right. A couple seconds later they could hear Red yell "Sweetness!" Excitedly.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. The brothers saw that and were just about to ask about it when the GhostFacers came running towards them with sticks in their ghost white hands.

"What happened?" Maria asked.

"Red told us to tell you that she sent us back." Harry said.

"With these." Ed held out his fire wood.

In the distance the group could barely hear Red instigating something.

"_Come on!_ I'm waiting!"

"What the hell is she doing?!" Dean said and got up to start after her.

"Don't!" Maria said and grabbed him before he could.

"She's gonna get herself killed!" Sam said, starting towards Dean.

They heard a quick cry of pain, followed by two loud thumps. Then it was dead silent.

Before the girls could stop them, the brothers readied their flare guns as they darted through the forest. Sam spotted a purple fabric stuck on a tree and stopped where he was. Dean walked up to it and ripped it out of the branch and threw it on the ground.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed.

"Take a chill pill, she's fine." Olivia said as she caught her breath, leaning against the tree for support. She was never the most athletic one.

"How do you know that? She could be dead in a ditch!" Harry said., running to join the group.

"Or worse, she could be _alive_ in a ditch." Ed added. Harry took an intake of breath and looked at everyone.

They were all staring at them like they jumped into a volcano expecting not to get burned.

"We _planned_ on her getting caught. She was bait." Maria said.

"When did you guys have any _time_ to plan this?" Sam asked.

"Code word, sweetness isn't as sweet as it sounds." Olivia answered.

Maria nodded her head in agreement. The bothers looked at each other and the Idiots pointed their cameras at the group.

"Is her tracker up and running yet?" Olivia asked.

"Ummm…" Maria fidgeted in her pocket for a couple of minutes until she pulled out her phone. "Yep! It's still moving so I can't exactly pinpoint it, but it's active." She sat down on a log and continued looking at her phone.

"Wait, didn't she say that the "Sweetness" level would be low for her, Harry, _and_ I?" Ed asked.

Maria shrugged. "She must have changed her mind."

"She probably didn't want to hear your complaints when you _were_ captured." Olivia added.

"Does she do that often?" Sam asked.

"Do what?" Maria questioned.

"Be bait." He clarified.

"Only when there are lives at steak, like now. She has a time limit because of the family that's missing, so she can't waist the hours trying to look for them. In situations like this she would rather get to them faster, than worry about her own well-being." Maria answered.

"How has she _not_ died yet!" Dean exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air for good measure.

"What?" Olivia questioned.

"Inside joke." Sam smiled at the love-sick girl. She giggled and returned to the fire.

Maria knew that if Red had been there, she would have shaken her head and rolled her eyes. So she did it for her. But on the inside, Maria was happy for her friend. Almost as happy as she was for herself.

She had had so many guys hit on her before that they all just blended together. She never knew why they did, Red and Olivia said it was because she was so adorable. But they got hit on just as much as she.

Olivia went on many dates but she never really liked any of them because they 'wouldn't get on her level' as she put it. She was crazy, funny, and gorgeous. But people just didn't appreciate the crazy enough. She felt like Sammy actually _did_, he was refreshing.

Maria would flirt with anyone she talked to, but she didn't know she _was_ flirting. To her, it came as naturally as a Demon killing. Even though all they guys flirted back she never really liked any of them, they were all jerks. Red had threatened to hunt about half of them when they treated Maria as a tool. That' what the girls loved about Red, she was dangerous.

Red got hit on, on almost all of her cases. But she never has time to date, and even if she did, she wouldn't. It would put them in danger, she had barely wanted to become friends with Olivia and Maria in fear of their deaths being her fault.

Even if it was, they could never blame her. She gave them more life experiences than a war veteran would have. She made their lives exciting, so what if it was dangerous? It was fun. And they got to share it with her, become best friends and share bonds no one else could have.

Little did the girls know, that this was the reason Red didn't want to drag them inter her life. Her rule of thumb was- don't care about people. Love and friendship are weaknesses. They're the weakest link in the chain of feelings. The strongest for Red, were anger, sadness, resentment, and loneliness.

If she made friends, they would come first; before her, and definitely before the victims. She couldn't risk it, so she just had to risk herself instead...

**Sorry for the cliff hanger... I had to have one in there somewhere...**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
